Instability
by Seigi-san
Summary: After the war, things should be peaceful again. But what if something happened to turn your life upside down? MXM, semi AUish..
1. Chapter 1

( Okay. I've decided to make this a separate story, as: A) It's the first time I've ever written a multi-chaptered fic, and B) It's AU. Or is it? It's set after GSD, and since we don't actually know (yet) what happens afterwards, it might not be AU...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isn't Captain Ramius here?"

The ceasefire between the Terminal and ZAFT forces had begun less than an hour ago, and the bridge crew of _Eternal_ had shuttled over in that brief time in order to celebrate the new peace. But _Archangel_'s captain was nowhere to be seen. Andrew Bartfeld glanced around the bridge of the other ship, perhaps wondering if the one he sought was in her office, or at the CIC. But..she wasn't there. Up at her post, Miriallia giggled. "You won't find her here. Maybe in the hangar...with the Colonel."

"We saw Akatsuki take the shot from _Minerva_..is Colonel Lorrnoke all right?" asked Lacus softly, and Miriallia laughed again. "More so than he has been for quite a while. That shot...it made him remember. His memory's back." Kira's face lit up in delight. "And that's why Murrue-san isn't here?"

Neumann turned from his post to grin at the others. "As soon as Akatsuki came back to the ship...she was off like a shot. She was almost...giddy." Kira grinned, leaning against the bridge railing. "It's all she ever wanted..." Andrew smiled, but his expression was less happy than those of his friends. He had known for a long time that as close a friendship as he had with the brunette Natural, it could never have been anything more than that, however much he had secretly wished for it. Her heart belonged to Mwu, and always would. He knew this, and would never try to change things...but he couldn't help being a little jealous of the blonde pilot.

"Sounds like you had a pretty quiet life in those last two years," the scarred man mused, floating up the corridor towards the elevator, hand-in-hand with his captain. "Is Orb as nice a place to live as it looked before?" His memories were still a little cloudy, but he did remember the times _Archangel_ had spent docked at the island country, and how he and the woman beside him had been able to watch the gorgeous sunsets a couple of nights. He smiled a little at the recollection, realising just how short a time he and Murrue had been able to spend together. Yet even after two years, his feelings for the beautiful brunette were just as strong as they had ever been...and she had even waited for him.

"It is," she replied softly, coming to a stop at the elevator. "Very peaceful, and beautiful weather...well, except in monsoon season, that is. It's...home." Mwu smiled, reaching out to brush aside a lock of her dark hair. "Can it..be home for both of us?"

Murrue blushed pink, gaze fixed on her feet. Silently, she nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The blonde man leaned down to look at her, carefully tilting her chin up so she was facing him. "Don't cry.." Gently, he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, the exchange deepening as the moments ticked by. When they finally broke for air, her arms were wound tightly around his neck, her back pressed against the wall.

"You're not alone anymore..." he told her, taking her hand again and leading her into the elevator. "You'll never be alone again, I promise.."

When the two of them reached the bridge, a spate of spontaneous cheers and claps broke out amidst the members of the crew. Murrue flushed vivid crimson instantly, hiding behind Mwu. The scarred man chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her around gently. "Don't be shy," he reassured her. "They're happy for us. C'mon..." The young woman took a deep breath, collecting herself, then raised her head to glance around at her friends. Kira grinned at Mwu, reaching out to shake the older man's hand. "I'm glad you're okay now, Mwu-san. How much do you remember?"

"Everything," replied the man cheerfully. "Everyone here. All the stuff from the last war, from when I was a kid...everything. It's weird to think how much I was missing. But..I owe all you guys a lot. 'Specially you, kid," He reached out and ruffled Kira's hair, making the boy grin sheepishly. "And of course.." He wrapped both arms around Murrue's slender waist, pulling her close in a hug. "I owe you so much I'll never be able to pay it back..." His captain blushed prettily, not saying anything, but her happiness could be read clearly on her face.

"So, what happens now?" asked Chandra from his position at the CIC. Lacus smiled a little, turning to gaze out of the bridge window. "I've been in contact with Cagalli-san," she replied softly. "We both agree that _Archangel _should stay in space, based at Copernicus, until the finalisation of the peace talks. This ship is well known to ZAFT, and we think that it would show PLANT that we're serious about peace if we keep one of our most important vessels close by. Murrue nodded slowly. "I see," she said. "That makes sense. And we'd be nearby to offer assistance should anything, God forbid, go wrong.." She noticed a faint shadow flicker over Mwu's face at her words, but he didn't say anything.

"So...we can't go home yet?" She poked her head out of the bathroom, hairbrush in hand, to gaze at the man sitting on her bed. He looked disappointed, blue eyes downcast. Smiling softly, she set down the brush and crossed to where he sat. "It looks like we might have to stay here for a while. But Copernicus is a lovely place.." Mwu sighed, but cheered up a little. "And I can take you out this time?"

Murrue nodded, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. "As much as you want..." She trailed a hand down his cheek, letting her fingertips play over his scar. That was different, as was the longer hair. But everything else, the gentle smile, the affection in azure eyes..it was the same. And he was here...with her again.

"I..." She broke off, taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter to me..if we can't go home just yet. Because you're here with me..." Mwu nodded quietly, pulling her into his arms. His fingers skimmed over her back, the warmth easy to feel through the thin fabric of her nightdress. He softly kissed her, and Murrue closed her eyes happily, a tiny sound of happiness echoing in the back of her throat. When they broke apart, he pulled her gently down onto the bed, tugging the sheets up to cover them both.

"It'll be okay, won't it?" he muttered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "It's not been too long? You..." She giggled, reaching up to press a finger to his lips. "When I said I waited for you..I meant it." Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to kiss him again. "It's been two years.." she reminded him impishly. "Are you really going to make me wait anymore?"

**Copernicus**

**3 weeks later**

"Mmmmm..." She was woken from her slumber by a warm arm snaking around her waist, and soft kisses being pressed to the back of her neck. "C'mon...it can't be morning yet.."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it is. Your shift starts in an hour. Rise and shine!" At those words, she turned to face her lover accusingly. "How come you're so disgustingly cheerful, anyhow? It's too early..." Burying her head in the pillows, she pulled the bedsheets back over her head. "Let me sleep a bit more.." She heard Mwu's heavy sigh, and he ducked his head under the covers to look at her. "You sure do look tired these days.." he admitted, and she felt his fingers caress her face. "You're sleeping a lot more. Are they giving you more work or something?"

"No more than usual.." she replied muzzily. She was just about to drift back off to sleep, when suddenly, her eyes flashed open. Pushing back the bedcovers, she jumped out of the bed and dashed for the bathroom.

Where she was immediately and thoroughly sick.

"Murrue? What's wrong?" Mwu had followed her, and was leaning against the bathroom doorway. Concern was written all over his scarred face. The young woman sighed shakily, flushing the toilet and sitting to lean against the wall, head in her hands. Her lover moved to sit beside her, stroking her hair soothingly. "What was all that about?" he asked gently, and she shook her head. "I don't know.." she replied in a whisper. "I've been feeling this way for a few days, but this is the worst it's been." She looked up as he placed a warm hand on her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever," he said. "But you look terrible.."

She half-laughed at that. "I _feel_ terrible.."

Mwu rubbed her back through her blue pyjamas, handing her the robe that hung on the door. "Here, let me get dressed, and I'll take you to the sickbay, okay? And no 'buts'," he told her firmly before she could protest.

She sat on the side of a bed in the ship's infirmary patiently while a doctor took a sample of blood to test. Mwu waited on a chair, even though she had told him that he should go report for his shift. The tests might take a while to come back, after all... "I could have gotten here by myself, you know," she remarked. "You didn't have to carry me.."

"I know." was the mild reply. "But you looked kinda shaky on your feet to me." Murrue rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall. True, she had felt a little dizzy when she tried to stand, but not so much that she hadn't been able to walk...

"Uh..Captain?"

Murrue glanced up at the doctor, who was standing at the doorway to the lab. He looked flustered, even worried, which set alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind. "What is it?"

"These results.." the man said, his voice faltering. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his spectacles further up on his button nose. "I could tell you, but with this kind of thing..it's better that you find out for yourself." Walking forward, he handed her the report, and the young captain was startled to see a small smile on the doctor's face. _Why...is he smiling?_

Skimming through the results, Murrue at first saw nothing out of the ordinary. Until...

She gasped, the back of her mind going white with shock. Unheeded, the sheet of paper slipped from her limp fingers to flutter to the floor. _This...can't be..._

"Murrue? What is it?" Mwu practically jumped from his chair to grab the report that she had dropped. As he too read it, he blinked slowly, his jaw dropping, and he glanced sharply back up at the woman, who was trembling slightly in shock.

"But this...this says that you..." he whispered, and she nodded, looking down...and placing a hand on her stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Taaa-daaaa! A cliffhanger! Well, sort of lol. I think most people can guess what's wrong with her, but...ya know lol

I hope it's okay, and please let me know if you want me to carry on with this..

Read and review, okay? )


	2. Chapter 2

She sat alone in her office, unfinished paperwork on the desk, as well as a forgotten mug of coffee. She had work to do of course, going over the proposals for the peace negotiations between Orb and ZAFT, but in reality, her mind was wandering too much for her to be able to concentrate. It had been several weeks, almost a month in fact, since she'd recieved a piece of news that had turned her life upside down.

She was...pregnant.

_And I don't know..what to do now..._ She hadn't spoken to anyone about it, preferring to keep her condition secret for as long as possible. But sooner or later..it would show itself. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, brushing a lock of auburn hair back behind one ear. Glancing down, she smiled a little as she placed one hand on her stomach. Despite the shock of the news...she was actually happy about it. Deep in her heart of hearts, often in the last two years, she had secretly wished for this, allowed her mind to wander and imagined what it might be like to be a mother. But she hadn't expected this to happen so quickly...and it made her feel more than a little guilty.

"Murrue-san?" The soft voice from the open doorway startled the woman, causing her to look up. "Oh..Lacus-san," she said with a smile. "Can I help you?" The young girl stepped into the small office, skirts swishing around her. "It's more a case of whether I can help _you_" she said quietly. "May I sit down?" At Murrue's gesture, Lacus pulled out the chair opposite, seating herself gracefully. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You've been so quiet recently - distant. And we never see Fllaga-san with you either. I'd have thought that the two of you would have been inseparable now. Did something happen?"

"You could say that.." murmured the older woman. She rubbed her stomach absently, closing her eyes and leaning back against her chair again. Lacus tipped her head to one side, looking confused. "You had a fight?" Murrue smiled a little. "No, not exactly. Something happened..that neither of us could have foreseen. But then again, maybe we _should_ have foreseen it. Accidents do happen, after all.."

Her younger friend gasped, blue eyes wide. "You're..."

"Don't tell anyone...please," asked Murrue. "It's hard enough dealing with the idea as it is.." Lacus nodded. "You must be scared...it happened so quickly.." The woman nodded, focusing on her desk. "Whatever else has changed about people over the years..the fact that it only takes once isn't one of them. And we never even considered it.."

"What did Fllaga-san say? It must have come as a big shock to him..." was Lacus's question.

"I have no idea what he thinks." replied the young captain shortly. "All he did was read the test results..then leave. It's been almost four weeks since that day, and he's barely even looked at me, never mind talk to me. I realise it must be a lot for him to take in, but how does he think _I_ feel?" The fatigue and illness that went with her condition seemed to be getting worse as the days passed. She badly wanted someone to talk to, to confide in, but her erstwhile lover - her baby's father - didn't want to know.

"Is he angry?" Lacus asked softly, reaching over to place her hand over her friend's. Murrue shrugged. "I don't know. I know that...I should talk to him, but I don't know what to say..."

"What about you?" asked the young girl kindly. "What is it that _you_ want?"

"To be happy." was the reply. "I have Mwu back in my life, when I thought I would never see him again. And now, accident or not, I have the chance of a family. Even if...it's not what he wants. If needs be," she glanced down at her lap, "it'll be just me and the baby.."

"Talk to him," urged Lacus. "How do you know how he feels about it all unless you ask him?"

-------------

Which is how she ended up in the hangar, amber eyes trained on the deck. Her heart was racing wildly, and it took all of her self-control not to turn and leave - she had to know. Up ahead was the familiar golden form of the Akatsuki, and beside it...Her heart skipped. He was talking with Murdoch, chuckling at a joke the older man was telling. His blue eyes shone with amusement. Murrue sighed, her chest tight with emotion - she loved him so much it hurt. If he rejected her, rejected their child...what would she do?

"Colonel?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Mwu turned in surprise...then, to her astonishment, smiled. "Hey, Captain," Murdoch nodded to the young woman, then left, leaving the rather estranged couple alone together.

"Here, c'mon," Mwu said gently, taking her hand and kicking off to float up to Akatsuki. Once there, he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her hair. "I missed you.." Murrue closed her eyes and returned the embrace. "I missed you..but I thought that you were mad at me."

"No, not mad. I just...had a lot to think about," he replied. "I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say...how to get the words out." The two of them sat down on the shoulder of the golden mobile suit, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Murrue sighed softly. "I'm glad...you're not angry."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart.." he told her, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. "Only..what do we do now?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" Mwu looked down at his feet, not speaking, but his silence spoke volumes. His scarred face was sad, azure eyes half-closed. Murrue understood then. "I see.." Her voice was calm, but infinitely sad and weary. "You...don't want this baby." She knew that she should have guessed by his absence, by his averting his gaze. She should have guessed...but it still hurt terribly. He looked up at her then, regret mixing with affection in his gaze. "I...don't know," he replied finally. He pulled her close again, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "I love you, more than anything or anyone...and I want to be with you. But this - I don't know if I'm ready for this. Please Murrue...give me time, okay?"

The young woman nodded, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I will. But Mwu, whatever happens, please understand...it could have happened at any time. And this baby..." She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling tenderly despite her sadness. She could never contemplate ridding herself of the tiny form. "It's an innocent, it didn't ask for any of this. Whatever happens between us, this little one deserves a chance at life.."

"I know," the blonde man said gently, brushing aside a lock of her hair before leaning down to capture her lips in a loving kiss. "Please...wait for me, okay?"

Murrue sighed, a silvery tear rolling down her cheek. "I gave you two years...I'm not sure how much longer I can give you..." Taking a deep breath, she turned to him. "Two weeks, okay? Decide what you want in that time, and I'll accept it." Kissing him again, she kicked off from Akatsuki, leaving the hangar.

Once in the relative privacy of the corridor, she burst into tears, hugging herself tightly. He...didn't want this child. The sadness and uncertainty in his eyes had said far more than his words could have. He loved her, she had no doubt about that, but...what if she had to choose? Between the one she loved with all her heart..had waited patiently for - and their baby?

_I love him so much...but if he decides that he's not ready..what do I do? How can I choose between them?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( w angst. But this needed to be written to set it up for the next chapter, y'see...

Birchfire...they _did_ do something, trust me lol

Please read and review..and don't be mad! )


	3. Chapter 3

He sat slumped in the pilot seat on Akatsuki, gazing out of the open cockpit at the grey wall of the hangar bay. He had spent a lot of time down here in the past month or so, which he knew was causing a lot of gossip. He had heard it all...that he'd had a fight with the Captain, that he didn't really care about her...He could ignore the chitchat, because he knew it wasn't true. He and Murrue hadn't fought, and it certainly wasn't true that he didn't care for her - he _loved_ her. No, his reasons for staying away from her were a little more complicated.

And, he knew very well, childish.

He couldn't stay here and avoid the problem forever. Sooner or later, people would find out. And Murrue had given him two weeks to decide what it was that he really wanted. One week of that time had been spent here, or in his room, trapped in confusion. What _did_ he want? He knew that he wanted to be with Murrue, that part was easy. He had seen her a few times in the last week, and each time, all he'd wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. But would it?

Nothing that had happened had been the way he'd imagined. He'd thought that now the war was over, they could go home. That he could live in peace with her, and catch up on everything he'd missed...make up for leaving her alone. But instead, they were still in space, at Copernicus. Not that he minded the setting too much, after all, the lunar city was a beautiful place. But all he'd wanted was to go home. To forget the war, forget the things he had done. _But instead...I'm stuck here..._

And now there was a bigger problem. One that couldn't be ignored or avoided for much longer. Something that had happened on that first night he'd spent with Murrue in two years. Amidst the passion, tears and promises..they'd never even considered any consequences - especially one like _this_.

He was going..to be a father.

_Why did this have to happen now?. I know that it could have happened at any time...we were never exactly careful. But back in the last war, we kinda just lived for the moment - that might even be how we got together in the first place. We never thought..._

"Mwu-san?"

Jerking out of his stupor, he glanced up at the figure floating outside of his mobile suit. Kira. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he forced a smile onto his face. "Uh..hey, kid. How's it going?" Kira clearly wasn't fooled by the affected nonchalance, and sighed. "I wanted to talk to you. Actually, to see if _you_ wanted to talk to _me._ It must be hard to deal with all this by yourself."

Mwu raised an eyebrow, slouching back into his seat. "Deal with what, exactly?"

The boy sighed again, floating up to sit on the open cockpit hatch. "Lacus talked to Murrue-san the other day. Murrue-san didn't tell her, but Lacus was able to guess what was wrong. And a lot of people have seen how sad and worried Murrue-san is right now. Did you talk to her about it?"

_The kid knows? How many other people know?_

As if reading his mind, Kira smiled a little. "It's okay. Lacus told me because she was worried, and wanted me to talk to you. But no-one else knows, I swear.."

Mwu looked down, blue eyes trained on his feet. "I talked to her," he replied. "There was so much I wanted to tell her, but I didn't know how to get the words out. She gave me time to decide what it was I wanted, but I still don't know." He glanced up at Kira. "Murrue's sad?" He had seen the tears when she'd left the other week, and had wanted to reach out to her, call to her, but hadn't been able to speak. The boy nodded. "Sometimes it looks like she hasn't been sleeping right, or has been crying. We've tried to help her, but she won't talk to us..."

Guilt stabbed at Mwu, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. She was alone, scared, and it was _his_ fault. "I..I want to be with her, but I don't know what to say to her.." He let out a short laugh. "I'm..._scared._ Dumb, huh? All that's happened in the last few years, being shot at, almost being killed...and I'm scared of being a dad. It's pathetic, really.." To his surprise, Kira smiled. "No, not at all. If someone told me that, I'd be terrified.." Mwu sighed, closing his eyes again. "It's more than that, though. The things I did in the last two years, I don't even deserve to live, let alone be a dad. If Murrue knew even half of it, she'd hate me. I acted like _him_...like Klueze, and it made me wonder if I was more like my own dad than I thought. What if my kid ends up like that too?"

Kira was silent for a few moments after that, perhaps remembering the events at Mendel for himself. But then he looked up, fixing Mwu with his violet gaze. "But you're different," he said finally. "You're nothing like Klueze..because you regret the things that you did. You're a good person, Mwu-san, and that's why Murrue-san loves you. I'm sure that even if she knew what you did, she'd never hate you."

The blonde man sighed, running a hand through his hair again. He knew that what his younger friend said was true. His Murrue would be able to forgive him for the things he had done..after all, she had forgiven him for leaving her alone, even though it had clearly hurt her.

He missed her, and he had no-one to blame but himself. _I sure have been an idiot..._

"You know, Mwu-san, about what you just said...there's no way you could turn out just like your dad - or Klueze for that matter. Because you only have half of his genes. It's the same for your own child. Half of them...is going to be from Murrue-san. So...I don't think you need to worry..." Kira was blushing as he said that, and Mwu grinned. Hopping out of Akatsuki's cockpit, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks, kid. I have someplace to be.."

_By her side, _ he thought as he floated up the corridor towards Murrue's room. _I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's going to be all right. I know what it is that I want now. You...and this child..._

He had almost reached his destination, when an out-of-breath crewman dashed up to him. "Colonel! You're needed...sickbay..." The crewman leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. Mwu frowned. "Slow down. Sickbay? Why?" The young man looked up at him, clearly scared. "The Captain...she's been rushed to sickbay...it's some kind of emergency!"

Mwu's blood ran cold...his heart almost stopping with fear. Not speaking to the crewman, he ran for the infirmary as fast as he could go.

_Murrue!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :sighs: I wonder if I've inherited Sky's love of cliffhangers?

Please read and review:hides in a bomb shelter: )


	4. Chapter 4

The sickbay was eerily quiet, the stark white walls seeming to absorb sound. The air smelt of disinfectant and antiseptic, none of this particularly soothing to the blonde man sitting on a chair outside the surgery. The doctors hadn't told him anything, had barely even acknowledged him, just left him alone with his thoughts..which right now were torturing him. If he hadn't been so childish...if he'd been with her..would any of this have happened?

_Dammit..I'm such a jerk! I only thought about myself...about my own problems. If something happens to her, or the baby..how could I ever forgive myself?_

How long he sat there, he didn't know, his head held in his hands. All that circled around in his head was the sight of her tears the last time he had seen her, mixed with the heart-clenching fear that he would never see her again. The thought of losing her was so painful he could hardly bear it...she was everything to him. She had waited for him, had remained faithful to him and his memory for two long years...and this was how he repaid her?

_God, Murrue...I'm so sorry..._

"Colonel?"

He looked up suddenly at the sound of the doctor's voice, arms and neck stiff from being in the same position for hours. "I..is she..Murrue..." The doctor sighed, adjusting his spectacles. He looked worn out, leaning against the wall for support. "She's...going to be okay," he replied. "I won't lie, it was touch and go for a while. She's extremely weak...it appears that she hasn't been eating or sleeping much for the last few weeks..and it all caught up with her. She had an accident, it seems...she fell. She's going to be all right - she's out of danger now. But she won't be able to do much for the next few weeks.." He glanced down at the scarred man, who nodded. "I'll take care of her.." A thought suddenly struck him. "Doc, is the..."

"The baby is going to be all right," the man reassured him. "At first, we weren't sure if we would be able to save it. The Captain almost miscarried due to her fall - she lost a lot of blood. She pleaded with us to save the baby...and to bring you here. We managed to pull them both through, but it's going to take a long time for the Captain to get her strength back.."

Mwu sighed, getting to his feet. "All this...is my fault. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to her..but I have to try. Can..can I see her?" The doctor nodded, opening the door to the other room. "I don't know how long it'll be before she wakes up..."

The room was almost silent, the only sounds to be heard the beep of a machine, and the quiet breathing of the figure lying in the bed. Sitting down beside her, Mwu took one of her small hands in his, suppressing a shudder at how thin and cold it was. Her face was pale - almost white, her dark hair seeming to make her appear even paler. She was fast asleep, breathing soft and even, and she never stirred, not even when he brushed the back of his hand lightly against her cheek.

"I...I'm sorry, Murrue," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. "This is all my fault. You were alone, and scared..and I never noticed. All of this, the baby, my selfishness..it hurt you, and you tried to cope with it all by yourself. And I promised..that I'd never leave you alone again." He laughed, the normally cheery sound coming out harsh and bitter. "I don't have much of a track record at keeping promises, do I?" He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her pale lips, breathing in the faint trace of roses. _However long it takes, I'll stay here with her._

It felt like she had been asleep for days. Managing to pry her eyes open against the bright light, Murrue drowsily glanced around herself, amber orbs widening as she recognised her surroundings. _Sickbay? Oh, that's right, I fell. I... _A bolt of fear sliced through her as she remembered the crippling pain in her stomach after her fall, at the sight of the blood. _The baby!_

She placed a hand on her stomach, tears brimming in her eyes at the thought that she could have lost her child. _Please, no...  
_She attempted to sit up, to call out, but agony shot through her at the movement, forcing the air from her lungs in a gasp. Lying back against the pillows again, she closed her eyes, tears spilling from behind the lids. _Am I...alone?_

_  
_Eventually, a warm feeling in her hand caused her to open her eyes again in curiosity. Sitting beside her bed, head pillowed on one arm...More tears came to her eyes as she reached out to caress the scarred face of her sleeping lover. _Mwu..._ He murmured something at the feel of her fingers, and opened his eyes...his face lighting up as he saw her awake. "Hey there, sweetheart," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired.." she whispered, hoping he didn't see her tears. "How long have you been here?"  
"Ever since I heard.." he replied, reaching out to wind a lock of her auburn hair around a finger. "God, I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I.." His voice broke off, and he glanced away. "You must hate me.."

"I could never," she replied, managing a smile, even though it felt as though her heart was breaking. "I could never hate you...whatever happens..." Her hand tightened on his, her earlier fear coming back to haunt her. "Mwu...what..is the..." The blonde man smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Murrue. Both you and our baby are going to be just fine. So don't worry..." She sighed with relief, slumping back against the soft pillows. The tears came again, but this time they were tears of happiness. "Thank God.." she whispered - then her eyes flashed open in shock as the meaning of his words hit her. "You..you said..."  
"Yeah," Mwu replied gently, his fingers brushing her cheek again. "Our baby".  
The young woman sat up, despite the protests from her aching muscles, and embraced her lover, crying into his shoulder. "You still had a week.." she reminded him through her sobs, and he chuckled at that. "I did," he agreed, nuzzling into her neck. "But I got some sense knocked into me by the kid...he helped me realise what it was I really wanted. You...and this baby." He sighed, stroking her auburn hair. "You will...forgive me, won't you? For leaving you to cope alone like that..for not being there. If I had been..maybe this wouldn't have happened..maybe.."

His voice was cut off by Murrue's finger placed firmly on his lips. "None of that," she told him, a hint of the stern captain's tone in her soft voice. "You don't have to apologise...because I know that you were scared. News like that would scare anyone..." She hugged him again, happy beyond belief. "I was scared too," she admitted. "Scared that I was...tying you down. I remember what you told me about your own childhood...is that why..."  
"That was part of the reason. But I was just being selfish. I'm not my father, and I know you'll make a great mother. And if there's anyone in the world I'd want to be tied down by..it would be you." His reply brought tears back to her eyes. "You idiot.." she sobbed, fingers curling around the fabric of his uniform. "I love you so much..."  
"I love you too, sweetheart," he murmured into her ear. "Everything's going to be all right now..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( :yells from inside borrowed bomb shelter: See? I said that she'd be okay! Don't hurt me!  
Please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

From where he stood at Archangel's observation deck, he could see the docking entrance to the lunar city of Copernicus, and beyond that, a glimpse of the city itself. The sight of the greenery behind the window made him smile a little, and remember the promise he'd made to take his captain out to see the beautiful city...on their first real date. He'd heard all about the place from the kid and the princess, and it made him all the more determined to take his Murrue there. _And anything she wants...she can have. She deserves it._ After all, the reason all this had happened...was his fault. She had told him not to blame himself for what had happened...that it wasn't his fault she had fallen..but he couldn't help but wonder if she would have fallen if he'd been there. If she'd died, or the baby, how would he ever have been able to forgive himself? 

"Is Captain Ramius all right now?" The voice to his right startled him, and he turned to see Andrew Bartfeld standing there, also gazing out at the busy lunar port. His face was calm, but the concern could be read easily in his dark blue eyes. Mwu smiled again, placing a hand on the cool glass of the window. "She was discharged from sickbay a couple of days ago, even though the doc wasn't too happy about her leaving. She's back in her room now...she's mostly slept for the last few days."

Bartfeld nodded. "I remember her saying that she wasn't able to sleep - because she couldn't face her dreams.." Mwu looked away at that, pain clear to see on his scarred face. But either not noticing, or not caring, the other man continued. "She told me that you had things to work out, but she never said what those things were. But she was obviously unhappy about it." His voice softened. "I found her after she'd fallen, and took her to sickbay. But all she said was 'please find Mwu'. Even though she was lonely, and sad that you weren't there...still, all she wanted was you"  
The blonde man sighed, understanding. "You love her, don't you?" He had been able to tell from the glances Bartfeld had given Murrue sometimes that the older man had feelings for her, and despite her gentle reassurances, Mwu couldn't help but be jealous.

Bartfeld smiled a little. "I care about her," he admitted. "You know as well as I do that it's impossible to know her and not care about her. And I don't deny that part of me wishes you'd never come back - that I could have had what you have with her." He sighed, laughing softly. "But then again, even if you hadn't come back..she'd still have waited for you.." He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Take care of her - and the baby"  
Mwu blinked in surprise, glancing around to see if anyone else had heard. "You know too?" he whispered, and Bartfeld tipped his head a fraction to indicate a nod. "One of the doctors mentioned it while she was being taken in to surgery...and she pleaded with them to save it." At the blonde man's expression, he smiled. "If you don't want anyone else to know, I'll keep it a secret - for her sake. Just as long as you take care of her"  
"I will," replied Mwu softly. "I won't make that mistake again.."

She didn't know what it was that woke her up, just that one moment she was dreaming peacefully, and the next she was wide awake. She felt comfortable, and warm, and happy, cocooned in the bedsheets. There was some slight queasiness, but none of the violent sick feelings she had been experiencing. Smiling, she patted her stomach. _Are you starting to settle down now, little one?  
_Stretching out, Murrue closed her eyes. In the past few weeks, she had been torn between absolute love for the tiny being growing within her, and resentment that it might have cost her the cherished relationship she had with Mwu. But after her accident..after the fall, she had realised how much she wanted this child, and how terrified she had been at the thought of losing it.  
_But I didn't. I didn't lose my baby...and I didn't lose Mwu. He told me...he said that this was our baby...I'd wanted so much to hear him say that.._

Her thoughts were disturbed by a gentle hand brushing across her cheek, and she opened her eyes with another smile. "Hi.." she murmured, reaching up to trail a hand across the scarred face of the man kneeling beside the bed. Mwu smiled back, the expression kind and loving. "Hi yourself," he replied. "How are you feeling today?"  
She made a face. "Like I've been hit by a bus," she replied. "But the sickness seems to be settling down.." The blonde man beamed. "Good to hear," His hand still lingered on her face, drifting up to brush through her hair. "The doc told me that you're gonna be feeling like this for a while, and that you're gonna need some iron and vitamin pills to help get your strength back." Murrue sighed, slumping back against the pillows. "I hate pills"

Mwu chuckled at that, moving to sit on the bed beside her. "But you want to get better, right?" The young woman nodded, sitting up a little in bed to snuggle close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed happily, warmth flooding through her. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. "You hungry?" he asked. "You need to eat something, you know..." Murrue rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that she was hungry. It had been a long time since she had eaten properly.  
"I thought so," said her lover cheerfully. Getting up off the bed, he crossed to the desk, gathering her pale pink robe from where it was hanging on the back of the chair, then he held out his hand. The brunette woman raised an eyebrow. "Like this?" She was clad only in a pair of pink pyjamas. "I can't go to the mess hall looking like this"

"Why not?" Mwu asked, taking her hand and helping her carefully to her feet. She wobbled slightly, a wave of dizziness washing over her, but he was there to steady her, placing the robe around her shoulders. "Easy there. You okay?" Murrue nodded, a faint tinge of rose to pale cheeks. He smiled, offering her his arm for support, which she gratefully took. "Thank you..." she murmured shyly. The two left the darkened room, slowly making their way towards the mess hall. Crewmembers smiled and waved at the sight of their captain, pleased to see her getting well again, even if none of them really knew what had been wrong with her...

"You look like you needed that," Mwu said with amusement, watching the young captain eagerly spoon chicken and vegetable soup into her mouth. "Just go a bit slower, okay? Remember to breathe.." Murrue blushed fiercely, setting down her spoon. "You were the one who wanted me to eat," she replied shortly. "Which would you prefer"  
"Okay, okay.." he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just as long as you get well again, both for you and the little one." A thought occured to him, and he sighed a little. "Bartfeld knows. About the kid, I mean.." Murrue blinked, large amber eyes widening in surprise. "He does? How? Has he told anyone else?"

"He heard about it from one of the doctors when he took you to sickbay. And no, he hasn't told anyone about it." Mwu smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "He was worried about you.." She smiled back, finishing her soup. "He's a good friend. He's helped me so much...I need to thank him"  
"I think he knows.." replied Mwu. "He's glad you're okay, just like I am. I owe him a lot..for finding you and getting you to sickbay. If he hadn't..if you'd.." He broke off when Murrue gently placed a hand over his. "But he did. And I'm all right...so don't worry.." He seemed to cheer up at that, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "When you're strong enough, we'll go out to Copernicus...for a date. That sound good? But only when you're better..." Her face lit up in a smile, and she hugged him tightly, almost upsetting her soup bowl in the process. The blonde man laughed, hugging her back. "I'll take care of you, I promise." One hand moved down to rest on her stomach. "Both of you"  
Murrue flushed pink again, and leaned down to kiss him. "I know.." she replied.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( hehehehehe I played on Tiger's jealousy a bit there, ne:crawls out of bomb shelter for some fresh air:  
Please read and review! Next chapter is the date XD )


	6. Chapter 6

"Isn't it beautiful?"  
She smiled happily at her tranquil surroundings, spreading thin arms wide as if trying to encompass the entire city in her embrace. Her pale cheeks were flushed slightly pink from the effects of the light breeze and her walk. Although she still held onto the arm of the one beside her for support, her strength had all but returned after almost a month's rest. The enforced inactivity had practically driven her crazy, but she wasn't able to deny how tired she had been...and besides, she had been promised this - that once she had recovered from her fall, she and her loved one could go out..on the first real date they had ever had. So it had been worth it.

"It's kind of strange," she mused softly, amber eyes fixed on the horizon. "After all we've been through, the war - both wars, and now this...we've never even dated before.." Mwu chuckled, leaning over to kiss her cheek gently. "Not that strange," he reminded her. "Before, it wasn't like we could _go _anywhere to date. Plus, in the middle of war, it would have felt kinda..selfish, really." Murrue nodded thoughtfully, brushing a stray lock of wind-blown hair behind her ear. "I guess that we _were_ selfish. But I'm glad that we were..."

"Me too," he replied cheerfully. The two of them walked together for a while hand-in-hand through the city of Copernicus, chatting softly, completely happy in each other's company. Murrue glanced up at her lover, flushing a little as the breeze fluttered through his dirty-blonde hair. As if he could tell she was watching him, he in turn glanced at her - and winked playfully, causing her blush to deepen. _How come he still makes me blush?_ she thought furiously, looking away. Even after all they had been through together, a simple glance from him could still fluster her?

"You want a drink?" he asked, pointing to a nearby cafe. The outside tables were shaded by colourful parasols, some occupied already by other couples. She smiled, letting him lead her to one of the tables, he pulling out a chair for her to sit down. "Thank you.." she murmured shyly, cheeks pinking again at the unexpected attention. _He's being such a gentleman...  
_After the two of them had ordered their drinks, Mwu leaned forward across the small wrought-iron table, taking her hand in his. "How are you feeling today? Everything okay?" She nodded, glancing down at her lap. There was still nothing to see, of course, even though she was almost three months pregnant now. She had been for a check-up earlier today, and the doctor had said that everything was fine, that things were progressing normally. And he had also told her something else..that had filled her with a rush of excitement.

"What is it?" he asked, blue eyes full of confusion. "What are you smiling about?"  
"It's nothing," she said softly, although she was still smiling. "I'll tell you later.." Mwu didn't look convinced, but nodded, leaning back in his chair. "As long as you're okay..and that you do tell me later..."  
Murrue giggled at his impatience, thanking the waitress who brought them their cool drinks. "I am okay. And I will tell you - when we're alone"  
"Hm." was all he said, taking a sip of his soda. His eyes were focused on the brightly-coloured parasol above them, face pensive. The young woman opposite him frowned a little. "What's wrong?" She glanced downwards again, focusing her gaze into the smooth sruface of her iced tea. "You're still...not sure, are you? About all this..." She had thought that Mwu had accepted it - that he was happy about being a father now...but maybe she had been wrong. Of course, she would be lying if she said that she had no doubts about it..."It scares me too.." she admitted softly. "It all happened so quickly...and I have no idea whether I'll be any good as a mother...I"  
"You will be."

She looked up in surprise to see him smiling. "Huh?" Mwu reached forward to take her hand again. "You'll be a great mother," he reassured her, chuckling as she flushed poppy red. Draining the last of his soda, he helped her to her feet. "Shall we go? The date's not over yet, you know. The kid told me all about this place..a mall, I think. How about we go there?"  
The mall was bright and airy, light streaming in through the large windows. Shops of all kinds were grouped around a central atrium, which had an elaborate sculpture rising from the middle, streams of water playing in all directions. The couple stood there for a little while, gazing at the beauty. Mwu smiled softly. "It's been so long since I've been anywhere like this," he said almost to himself._ I can't even remember when it was..the last time I was in a place like this..._A gentle hand on his arm roused him from his introspection, and he glanced down to see Murrue there, a warm smile on her face. "You all right?"

He nodded, taking her arm again. "C'mon"  
The two of them walked around the spacious building for a while, eventually stopping at a small cafe overlooking the water sculpture. Murrue sighed gratefully, leaning back in the chair. She looked happy, but tired, face pale. Mwu wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're still not well yet, huh?" She shook her head. "It's not that," she insisted. "The doctor said that I was fine now. But he also said that it was natural for me to be more tired. Don't worry." The blonde man frowned a little, but sighed. "As long as you're really okay," he told her. "You want something to eat?" Murrue smiled. "No, it's all right. Can we just stay here a little while?"

The couple sat there for what felt like hours, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, his arm still wrapped around her waist. All around them, people went about their lives, bustling to and fro, chatting happily, but Mwu and Murrue never noticed. They were quiet, peaceful, until she spoke up softly. "Before, back at that cafe..what were you thinking about?" He blinked, trying to remember. "Oh, that? Nothing, really. I was just wondering what happened now - I mean, when are we planning on telling everyone? We can't keep this hidden forever..." Murrue nodded, closing her eyes as he stroked her dark hair. "Not yet." she replied. "But we will." She rubbed her stomach absently. "It'll start to show soon...and even if we didn't tell them, people would be able to guess." She laughed a little. "And then everyone would be mad that we didn't tell them sooner"

"True," Mwu said. Kissing her cheek, he unwound his arm from her waist, causing her to pout. "I have something to do," he told her. "Stay here, I'll be back soon.." With that, he ran off into the crowd, leaving her alone. She sighed, resting her chin on her hands...but smiled. Today..had been so much fun. Even though she and Mwu hadn't done much on this date, just the fact that they were able to have this date at all made her happy. _All of this is more than I ever dreamed possible. He came back to me..and now I have all this. The chance at a life with him...at happiness. True, things have happened that we couldn't have predicted, but we were able to deal with it, and we're still together - and hopefully always will be._

_  
_"Hey there, dreamer..." The familiar voice caused her to smile, as did the soft kiss pressed to the top of her head. "All done now. Shall we go home?"

_Home._ Three months before, home to him was...where? Orb, he supposed. After all, it was her home. But he'd never really had a home before. Home was where you belonged, where the person you loved was waiting. He'd never had anything like that. _Or have I?_ As the days had passed, he had realised the truth. _Home is..wherever she is_. Archangel _is where she is...so that's where I belong.  
_He smiled down at her, the drowsy woman resting in his arms, a peaceful expression on her beautiful face. Today had been great, and although it had tired her out, Murrue had been happy - and that was all that mattered.

"You asleep yet?" he asked softly, and she murmured a negative. Mwu grinned, stroking her bare arms gently. "So, are you going to tell me now? What you wouldn't this afternoon?"  
She smiled, and opened her eyes a fraction. "I told you that I had a check-up in sickbay, didn't I? Well, they checked the baby too.." Mwu nodded. "And?" She snuggled close happily. "She's...a girl. We're going to have a daughter.." Her amber eyes were bright with happiness and tears. The blonde man grinned again, unable to help himself. _A daughter..._ "That's great!" He hugged her tightly, making her giggle.  
"Things are...going to be okay now, aren't they?" she asked, and he nodded. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, I told you"  
"And we can always be like this?" was her soft question, and Mwu had to chuckle. "Of course. Forever, if that's what you want"  
"Forever...that sounds nice...I'd like that. We could have that"  
Taking a deep breath, he reached to the bedside table, to pick up the object he had bought that afternoon.  
"You could marry me," he suggested, "and find out"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( :grins: No comment. But I always thought they'd have a daughter first XD Please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

The tiny office was quiet, peaceful...but her thoughts were far from that. Before her on the desk sat several unfinished reports, as well as a cup of cooling herbal tea. She poked at the cup idly, making a face. The drink was soothing enough, and sweet to the taste..but it wasn't what she needed right now. She needed something stronger - something to clear her head. Surely _one _cup of coffee couldn't hurt? Sighing, she ran her hands through her dark hair, trying again to focus her attention on her work. During the last month or so, Mwu and Commander Bartfeld had taken care of most of her paperwork..but there were some reports that could only be signed by the ship's captain. And that was why she was here.

But the ability to concentrate on her work was frustratingly absent...and just like before, it was _his_ fault.

Two days ago - had it only been two days? - he had asked her to marry him. She supposed it made sense, after all. She was already going to have his child, it wasn't that big a step from there to marriage. But still... Murrue sighed again, slumping forward to rest her head on the desk. It wasn't a big step...so why did it _feel_ like one? After two years of being without Mwu, in only three months..things had changed so much. Was she ready for this? Were _they_ ready? She loved him, more than anyone, and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't imagined something like this in the time she'd spent alone. But then again, at that time she'd thought she would never even see Mwu again, let alone have any of this.. _It's a lot to get used to..._

What did she do?

She had asked him..to give her time. This wasn't a decision to be made lightly, but then again, with all that had happened between them, how could she say anything but yes?

_"Take your time," _he had said gently, snapping shut the small velvet box. _"This, and I, will still be here...and I'll wait forever..." _She had nodded, smiling, and kissed him sweetly. _"Thank you. For all this, and for asking. I love you.." _Mwu had smiled back at that, trailing a finger across her cheek. _"I love you too, and I always will..."_

He was willing to wait for her decision, but she had seen the worry in his blue eyes. Worry that she wouldn't accept, worry that he might be moving too fast for her, and the same worry she felt deep inside. Were they really right for each other? Would this all work out? Even if they didn't get married, the two of them would still be tied together - by their as-yet unborn daughter. She loved Mwu, and loved their baby...but was love enough? This would be forever...no turning back...Murrue closed her eyes, head pillowed on her arms.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Captain Ramius?" The voice came out of seemingly nowhere, startling her out of her self-pity. There, standing in the now-open doorway, was Andrew Bartfeld. His weathered face wore a small smile, and he gestured to her unfinished work. "Busy?"

Murrue sighed, smiling back ruefully. "Yes and no. I don't have that much work - you and Mwu did almost all of it, and I can't thank either of you enough for it. I just have...trouble concentrating, that's all." Andrew chuckled. "Anyone would, under the circumstances. The important thing is not to overwork yourself."

The young woman shook her head. "You sound like Mwu...wrapping me up in cotton wool." She closed her eyes again, leaning back against her chair and rubbing her eyes. "Nothing ever wants to be simple..." Andrew raised an eyebrow, moving into the office and leaning against the wall. "More problems?" Murrue smiled. "Again, yes and no. Things are fine, health-wise, I wouldn't be back at work otherwise. But...something else has come up now..."

"Which is?"

She looked at her desk, a faint tinge of rose rising in her cheeks. "It's Mwu. He...asked me to marry him.." Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Oh...that sounds serious." Since Murrue's attention was focused inward rather than outward, she didn't see the shadow of jealousy cross over the man's face. "So, what did you tell him?" he asked, sitting down in the chair opposite. She shook her head, dark hair flying. "I...didn't tell him anything...except ask for more time to think. I want to answer him - but I don't know what to say.." The scarred man didn't speak for a while, seeing how confused the young captain was. Finally, he sighed.

"Maybe saying something isn't what's important. What is...is how you _feel_. What is it you want?"

Murrue smiled a little. "Lacus-san asked me the same thing when I first found out about the baby. My answer now...is the same as it was then. I want to be happy..." Andrew nodded. "And what would make you happiest?"

"Being..with him," she replied, the blush reappearing on her cheeks. "I love him. I do wonder sometimes though...whether love is enough..." The reaction she got to those words confused her, and she glanced up, bewilderment in her amber eyes. Her friend was laughing. "What?"

"What you said...about whether love is enough. Isn't that all you need?" asked the man, getting up from the chair. "Think about it. You waited for him for over two years - isn't that proof that your relationship is strong enough?" Murrue nodded thoughtfully, closing her eyes. "You're right. I was just worried about..forever. It's a long time to be with someone if you're not right for each other..."

Andrew smiled, reaching across the desk to pat the woman's slender shoulder. "That's the last thing you need to be worried about. No-one has any doubts that you and Colonel La Fllaga are right for each other. And deep down, you don't doubt it either..do you?"

Her eyes still closed, Murrue thought about herself and the one she loved. Could she see herself being with him for the rest of her life? As she thought, she suddenly saw a flash of an image. Herself, walking along a beach, hand-in-hand with Mwu. And sitting on the blonde man's shoulders...was a child. The sun was too bright for her to make out the child's features, but she and Mwu were laughing together, and both the dreamer Murrue and the one in the dream were happy...incredibly so.

"No...I don't." she said softly, smiling. She opened her eyes. "Thank you. You've been such a good friend - I could never thank you enough for everything you've done." Standing up, she enfolded the very surprised Andrew Bartfeld in a quick hug...then ran out of the office.

Andrew sighed, sitting back down in the chair. _I hope that guy knows how lucky he is..._

Her room - or rather, _their_ room - was quiet. Off duty for the past several hours, Mwu laid stretched out on the bed, book in hand. Every so often, however, the scarred man would find his gaze flicking to the small bedside table..and the velvet box hidden in the drawer. Murrue had asked him to give her time, and he would. But he couldn't help but worry that she would turn him down. After all, what had he done to deserve someone like her as his bride? He had almost got himself killed, had left her alone for two years, and had forgotten everything about her. And on top of that - he had practically abandoned her for over a month due to nothing but his own selfishness and childish fear. _I don't deserve her..._

Rolling onto his back, he sighed, book falling to the floor forgotten. He should have waited. Waited until...

"I thought you'd be here."

Her soft voice broke his comtemplation, and he jerked upwards into a sitting position. "Oh, hi..Are you all done with work?" he asked, forcing a note of false cheer into his voice. But, like always, Murrue wasn't fooled. "You look worried.." she said, moving across and sitting down on the bed beside him. One thin hand skimmed over his face and through his hair. "Why is that?" Mwu sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "Because you're going to turn me down," he replied matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't you?" She regarded him for a moment, then leaned down to kiss him lovingly. "The question you need to be asking is 'why would I?'" she told him. "Why would I turn you down?"

Mwu stared at her for a moment, not comprehending. "You mean..."

She laughed, lying down on the bed. "Yes, idiot, I'll marry you." At her words, his face lit up in delight, and he hugged her tightly. "Thanks so much.." he murmured, reaching into the desk drawer. Opening the box, he carefully slid the ring onto her finger. The tiny amber stone glinted in the half-light as she lifted her hand to gaze at it. "It's beautiful.." she said happily. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again, pulling him back down onto the bed. "I love you," she whispered. Mwu smiled, his hands skimming over her sides. "I love you too.." Murrue closed her eyes in bliss at his touch, then opened them again, the amber orbs sparkling mischievously. The blonde man got the message immediately. "Are you sure it's okay? I won't...hurt her, will I?"

She shook her head. "She's safe, don't worry..." Her fingers curled in the hair at the back of his neck, tugging him downwards again for another kiss.

Grinning, he flicked off the light, bringing the sheets up to cover them both.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( XDDD. You didn't think I was going to make her turn him down, did you?

Please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmmmmmm..."

He tried hard to ignore the soft tickling kisses being pressed to the back of his neck, ignore the warm arms wrapped around his waist. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't fall asleep against the sensations - they wouldn't stop. "Mmmmph.." he mumbled again, and he heard gentle laughter, the hands wound around him moving to tickle him lightly. Mwu scowled, squirming in his drowsy slumber. "C'mon...cut it out..." He heard the laughter again, and sighed, shifting around in the bed to fix his tormentor with an accusing glare. "You're mean," he informed Murrue, but she merely nodded, planting a quick kiss on his nose. "Maybe I am," she replied. "But we have to report for our shifts in an hour. Come on, get up." With that, she pushed back the covers and made to climb out of bed, only to squeak in surprise as Mwu suddenly lunged to grab her around the waist and pull her close to him.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she said grumpily, but her annoyed expression faded into a smile as he nuzzled gentle kisses to her neck and cheek. "Stop it..we have to get ready for work!" But she didn't try to push him away, and even giggled as he pulled the covers back over the two of them. "You're impossible.." she murmured, snuggling close to him. Mwu grinned, running a hand up and down her back. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not bad..." she replied. "Just tired. But we have to get up. Cagalli-san will be here today - she's coming to space on the _Kusanagi_." The blonde man grumbled audibly. "The missie, huh? Seen her before. Let's stay here..." Murrue shook her head, swatting his arm. "No, we can't stay here, and you know it." Managing to wriggle free of his embrace, she got out of bed, stretching and smoothing down her rumpled auburn hair. Smiling to herself, she brushed down the front of her pyjamas, examining her stomach. Over the last week, a just-noticeable swell had begun to form. Mwu watched his fiancee from where he still sat in the bed, a smile on his own face. He loved to see her like this, to see how happy she was...

"Has anyone noticed yet?" he asked, and she looked up at him, marigold eyes softened. "Noticed what? This, or this?" She held out her left hand, examining the tiny gold and amber engagement ring he had given her almost a month ago. No-one had seen it...or if they had, they had been too polite to say anything. She shrugged. "I don't know. But does it matter?" Picking her uniform up from where it was carefully folded on a chair, she made her way into the bathroom. Mwu stretched out himself, feeling at the side of the bed for the hopelessly crumpled uniform he had left discarded the night before. Suppressing a mighty yawn, he heaved himself off the mattress, getting dressed slowly.

"How come the missie's coming here anyway?" he called out. Murrue poked her head out of the bathroom, washcloth in hand. "The preparations for the peace talks are all done now...so Cagalli-san's heading off to PLANT with Lacus-san to meet with the Supreme Chairman." He nodded. "Hm," was all he said. Flinging on his jacket, he peeked in to see if she was ready. She was standing there peering at her reflection in the tiny mirror. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked cheerfully, and she frowned. "I didn't know I looked that bad.." she mused softly.

"You don't look bad at all," he reassured her. "Just tired - which is understandable. You still try and do too much.." Taking her arm, he gestured towards the door. "Shall we go, Captain?"

Later that day, he was working on Akatsuki, the cockpit open...when a shadow fell across him. "Huh?" Looking up, he saw a pair of golden-orange eyes staring into his. Nothing new there...except for the fact that these eyes didn't belong to his captain - but to a young girl. "I see you took care of it," she said without preamble, and Mwu had to smile. "Sure did, missie..." Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the informality, but let it go. "Did it help you?" she asked.

The scarred man nodded, patting the instrument panel. "This guy saved _Archangel_...and me too, in more ways than one.." Leaning back in the seat, he regarded the young Representative with a casual eye. "You're here to see Murrue and the princess, huh?" Cagalli smiled. "I'm meeting with Lacus and Captain Ramius in a little while, yes..." Then she blinked. "You used her first name.."

Mwu simply grinned...and winked.

In the tiny office, Murrue sat back in her chair, sipping at an illicit cup of coffee. Lacus sat across from her, a cup of tea held in one delicate hand. She smiled as she noticed her friend's expression. "You shouldn't be drinking that, huh?" The brunette rolled her eyes, taking another swig at the bitter drink. "Mwu says I drink too much of it..and that it isn't good for me. But a cup once in a while won't hurt her.." Lacus frowned. "'Her'?"

"The doctor said at my last checkup that I was having a girl," Murrue replied, cheeks turning rosy. "Mwu's thrilled...he keeps trying to think of names for her. It's five months until we have to worry about that..but.."

"But you can't help trying to think of names too?" Lacus asked mischievously, and the woman giggled. "I have to admit - it's fun.." She ran a hand through her auburn hair...the ring on her left hand catching the light. The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "What else are you hiding?" she asked, reaching to catch the captain's hand to examine the small piece of jewellery. "When did he ask you?"

Murrue pinked again. "It's..almost a month ago now. He asked me after we'd been out to the city for the first time. We keep meaning to tell people, but it's hard knowing what to say. What do we tell people first, that we're going to get married, or that I'm pregnant?" Sighing, she leaned back in the chair, gazing at the ceiling. "The more I hide things, the more guilty I feel. The crew...they deserve to know, but I don't know how to tell them.."

"It's your decision, Murrue-san.." said Lacus softly. "No-one can tell you what to do but _you_. Does Fllaga-san feel the same way?"

"He says..that he'll be fine with whatever" was the reply. "But I think he feels the same way I do. Happy...but privately happy. Everyone knows the two of us are together - but they don't have to know _everything,_ right?"

Lacus smiled, sipping her tea. "It sounds like you've already made your decision.."

A soft knock at the door roused the two. "Come in!" called Murrue, and the door opened to reveal Cagalli. The young woman smiled, although the expression was a little embarrassed. "Sorry...am I late?" The captain chuckled, waving a hand. "Of course not. Lacus-san and I were just talking, that's all. Come and sit down.." The girl nodded, slumping into a chair beside her friend. Murrue had to suppress a smile. For all that power and rank - sometimes it was hard to hide the fact that you were an eighteen-year-old girl.

"We're heading off to PLANT in a few days," the Representative said softly, rubbing her eyes. The effort of the last few days had clearly taken their toll on her. "I don't know how long this is all going to take...maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks. But however long it takes, we have to work at it. The chance at real peace is too important to pass up.."

"How many will be in the delegation?" Lacus asked, smoothing her skirt. Cagalli shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Better more than less, but not too many. Perhaps five or six as well as bodyguards and advisors. You, me, Kira, Athrun probably, and Captain Ramius." Murrue blinked. "Me? But I'm not a diplomat.."

"Maybe not," replied Lacus. "But _Archangel_ is well known, if not notorious, to ZAFT. If you were to go, it would prove that we're serious about all this - make a statement." She noticed the stricken expression on the older woman's face, and sighed. "I understand, Murrue-san...you have other things to think about. But.."

"But this is more important. I know..." said Murrue softly. "I know..."

"You're going to PLANT? How long for?"

She couldn't meet his gaze...the confusion and pain she felt would only be reflected in his azure eyes. "I...don't know," she replied. "Lacus-san and Cagalli-san say it could take days - or weeks..they can't be sure.." Mwu scowled, slouching back on the bed. "Fair enough, I guess. But why do _you_ have to go?"

"Because of how famous this ship is. The Alliance ship that ZAFT couldn't shoot down. And I'm...it's captain." was her soft answer. "You understand, don't you? I have to go..."

"No, I _don't_ understand!" he shouted, sitting up. His eyes blazed with anger. "You fought their war, followed their orders - but it's over now! Why are you letting them push you around?" Murrue turned to face her fiance, her own eyes narrowed. "Because I'm still a soldier, that's why." In contrast to his heated anger, her own was calm, glacial. "You know how important this peace is. If we want a world we can live in - a world we can bring our daughter up in, we have to do this."

Mwu huffed, turning over in bed...facing away from her. The woman glanced away, eyes closed. She loved him with all her heart..but he could be so stubborn and childish sometimes. Was this how things were always going to be?

"I don't want to go." she said quietly. "I'd rather do almost anything than go." A silvery tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't want to say goodbye...ever again.." Mwu didn't say anything for a while, and she got up to leave. But before she could...he caught hold of her hand. "Wait.."

She looked down at him, more tears escaping. He squeezed her hand, and pulled her back towards him into an embrace. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm being selfish, I know - but I want to keep you with me always..." Murrue smiled through her tears, hugging him back as tightly as she could. "It won't be for that long," she reassured him gently. "And you have to take care of this ship, okay?" Mwu chuckled softly. "Okay.."

A few days later, the two of them stood facing each other in _Archangel_'s hangar bay. Mwu gazed at his captain and fiancee, scarred face betraying nothing of what he was feeling. Calmly, he saluted her silently. Murrue looked up at him, tears shimmering in those hauntingly beautiful eyes. Without a word, she returned the salute. This was the same. Almost exactly the same as it had been two years ago. _That time, I was the one leaving. If I'd known then what she was feeling...I'd never have left her..._

"Take care, Captain," he said softly, and she nodded. "You too. Please keep watch over the ship," she replied. But despite the dry formality, the two of them were speaking words only the other could hear - telegraphed with eyes and hearts.

_"Look after yourself and the little one, and come back soon.."_ he told her, and she nodded without moving. _"I will, I promise,"_ she replied. _"I love you.."_

_"I love you too," _he said. _"When you come home, I'll never let you go again.."_

Murrue smiled a little at that, the curve of her lips barely visible. Ending her salute, she turned and walked towards the shuttle that would take her and the others to PLANT. Mwu watched her go, never speaking once, just gazed after her as she entered the small craft. He knew she would keep her promise.

"Murrue-san..is everything okay?" he could hear Lacus say. "I thought..the two of you would have had more to say than that.."

"No...we told each other everything we wanted to say," replied the captain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Nothing ever wants to be easy for them, ne?

Please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like she was standing on stars. The window afforded her a magnificent view of the main city of Aprilius One. The lights of the buildings below, and the stars shining through the clear hourglass shape of the PLANT colony made her almost dizzy - as though she were alone in the middle of space...Closing her eyes against the dazzling display, she rested her forehead against the glass. It had been a week since the small Orb delegation had arrived at the colony, since the peace talks had begun. So far, things were progressing well - the ZAFT council seemed more than willing to reach an agreement. Lacus-san had wondered in private if their eagerness now wasn't because of the former Chairman's steamrollering of everyone...they wanted control back.

But she didn't really care about that. _I just want...to go home..._

"What do you think?" Turning at the voice, she smiled at the sight of her young friend. "Oh, Lacus-san..." Glancing back out of the window, she sighed. "It's beautiful here. This is where you grew up?" The girl nodded, moving to where the older woman stood. "This was home for almost all of my life...until Father died. I suppose in a way, this will always be home..."

Murrue placed a hand to the cool glass. "Back in Orb..before war broke out again, Commander Bartfeld was talking about coming back here, with you and Kira-kun. He...invited me to come too. I guess he knew I missed being in space, even though I'd never mentioned it..."

"Do you think that was the only reason?" Lacus asked, sitting down on a window seat. Murrue smiled. "No," she admitted, "I don't..." She had known for quite some time how Andrew felt about her, and she couldn't deny that it was flattering. But...

"I don't think I could have got through the last two years without him - he's a very good friend. But it's better that it stays that way.." she said softly. "I couldn't return his feelings." She shrugged helplessly. "I love Mwu too much.."

Her young friend smiled, leaning against the window. "You'd have waited forever, wouldn't you?" Murrue nodded. "When I lost him - thought I had lost him, it hurt more than anything I'd ever felt. Like my heart was shattered...and only he could mend it.." Thinking of her fiance, she closed her eyes again, an expression of pain shadowing her pale face for a second. Lacus reached out to squeeze her hand gently. "You miss him, don't you? Do you want to go back to _Archangel_?"

"No," was the reply. "It's...all right. I do miss him, very much. But I spent two years without him - what's a few weeks?"

_More than I thought. Back then, things were different. I thought that Mwu was dead...that I would never see him again. It hurt..but not as much as it's hurting now. Because I know he's alive, that he's waiting for me. He's so close, but I can't see him..._

"When are you planning on getting married?" Lacus asked, impish smile on her delicate face. Murrue blushed, but smiled too, fingers twisting together nervously. "I...don't know.." she murmured. Her hand moved to rub her stomach. "Before she's born, I hope. It's been a month since he asked me, and we both decided to wait a while...to give us time to get used to the idea of being engaged first. I have to admit - it took me a while. Even though we have the baby -or will -...for some reason, the idea of being married was harder to imagine."

"But now?"

The young captain's blush deepened. "I accepted him, didn't I?" Shaking her head, she slumped against the window. "Now that I've had time to think about it..oh, I don't know. I want to marry him, but I want to know _when_..."

"Why don't _you_ ask _him_?" That voice came from the open doorway, where Cagalli was leaning against the frame. The girl was grinning, the mischievous expression identical to that of her twin brother's, who was standing beside her. "Kira just told me your two little secrets. How come you haven't told anyone else?"

Murrue smiled. "Mwu and I are happy with things the way they are - being a secret for now. Although when we do decide to get married, we'll have to tell everyone..." Cagalli nodded. "So, like I said, why don't you just ask him? No-one said that it always has to be the guy to decide. If you want to get married, just tell him." That idea made Murrue giggle, imagining her fiance's face if she did that. But it was certainly an idea worth thinking about..

"So what time are we starting tomorrow?" Kira wanted to know, and Cagalli rolled her eyes. "7AM. Why, I have no idea. Either they want to get all this finished as soon as possible, or they want to know how dedicated we really are to this peace. But hopefully that means we'll be finished earlier.." Murrue nodded, but she wasn't really paying attention, instead gazing out of the window.

_I miss you...but I'll be home soon. And then, we never have to be apart again..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It felt like she had been gone forever. He did his best to focus on his work, on Akatsuki's maintenance, and his role as acting captain..but it was hard without her. He couldn't talk to her, couldn't rely on her for help...he was alone, without really being alone. Of course, he had his friends, but he wasn't able to rely on them the way he relied and depended on Murrue. These last four months, he had come to realise just how much the young captain meant to him. _What am I...without her?_

Was he really anything - or anyone? Slumping back onto the bed, he gazed up at the ceiling. Murrue had given him back his life and his heart..he owed her everything. Part of him resented that...the fact that he loved her so completely that he felt lost without her...but at the same time, he was happy about it. He'd never been able to love anyone before he'd met her, and now that he knew what it felt like, he never wanted to give it up.

_But the downside is...how lonely I feel when she isn't around..._

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Mwu got to his feet and left the room. Perhaps he would be able to think better with a change of surroundings. It was late at night...the ship was empty. Pacing the corridors, the blonde man found himself at the observation deck. The lights of the dock and ships below twinkled, matching the stars beyond the windows. The setting was beautiful, but it didn't interest him. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the glass.

"Now you know how she felt..." Mwu opened one azure eye at the voice, glancing at the other scarred man leaning against the window. "This is how she used to be," Bartfeld continued. "In the first few months, she would stand at the window, or on the balcony, just staring at the stars. She said it made her feel as though you were there with her.." Mwu scowled. "Every time I see you, you seem to make it your business to remind me that I don't deserve Murrue. Newsflash: I know. I don't. But she waited for me...she.." He slammed a fist against the window. "Dammit! Leave me alone! It hurts enough!"

Bartfeld raised an eyebrow at the younger man's anger, but pleased by it. "I will," he said. "Because now I know how much you miss her." Without another word, he walked away. Mwu watched him go, not comprehending at first.

_Did he make me angry deliberately...so he could see for himself how much I love her? Is it his way...of protecting Murrue?_

Smiling to himself, he turned and walked back to the room he shared with his fiancee. He understood. Bartfeld was letting her go, even though he cared a great deal for her, because she loved another. _He was just making sure that I really felt the same way about her..._

She would be home soon, and when she was..he'd never let her go again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The peace talks were progressing nicely, Lacus-san and Cagalli-san speaking quietly with the Chairman and his aide. It had initially surprised Murrue how young this new Chairman was. Just a boy, really, with silver hair and ice blue eyes. She felt as though she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't place where. His aide was about his age, a young woman with long chestnut hair and violet eyes. It made Murrue smile at the thought - that perhaps children really were the ones who could change the world.

_Will you be like that, little one? _ she thought, one hand placed on her stomach. _What will you be? How will you change the world?_

As if in answer, she felt a faint flutter. The young woman frowned. _What was that?_

A moment later, it happened again...a flutter. And then she realised. _The baby..she's moving. She's...kicking. Did...she hear me?_ A small tear trickled down her cheek..a tear of happiness. It hit home at that moment, that this tiny form within her was a living, breathing person..and part of her.

"Murrue-san? Are you okay?" Kira had leaned over from his seat, whispering to her. "You aren't in any pain, are you?" She shook her head, the tear falling to her lap. Without a word, she reached to take the boy's hand, placing it on her stomach. Kira frowned, not understanding at first...until he felt it. His eyes widened. "Wow..." he breathed. Murrue nodded, not able to speak. Leaning back in her seat, she smiled. _Thank you..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :grins: Did I just make Tiger into a jerk? Mwahahahahahahahaha!!! XD

Please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

The tiny shuttle was making it's way back from the PLANT colonies, where the initial stages of the peace talks had been taking place, to the lunar city of Copernicus, where the rest of the Orb fleet, including _Archangel_, was docked. The journey had been pretty quiet, save for cautiously optimistic murmurings about how well the talks had gone. And several questions about a certain captain's complicated personal life. "It's _not_ complicated!" Murrue argued, resting the back of her head against the seat. "It's just..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Just what?" asked Kira from the pilot seat. "I thought you'd already decided that you were going to tell Mwu-san you wanted to get married? Did you change your mind?"

"No...I _do_ want to marry him..I just..." Running a hand through her auburn hair, she glanced back to her younger friends. "I want it...to be a decision from both of us. I don't want him to feel...obligated because of the baby..." Lacus reached forward and placed her hand over the captain's. "Fllaga-san didn't ask you to marry him because of the baby...he asked you because he loves you. You know that.."

Murrue nodded, a small smile on her face. The girl was right. _Even if things had gone the way we imagined they would...he would still have asked me - because that's just the way he is..._

"You seemed so sure before;" remarked Cagalli. "Since when did you get all indecisive?" The woman chose not to answer that, instead leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes again. Her friends were right, of course. It wasn't like her to be indecisive..and her worry was most likely all for nothing. All she needed to do was talk to him, right? And it could wait for a little while, anyway. She hadn't seen her fiance for over a fortnight - she missed him. Smiling to herself, she wondered if Mwu had missed her, and how he had done in charge of her ship while she'd been away. _Maybe it means he'll complain less when I have work to do..._

The next thing she knew, her shoulder was being shaken gently. "Captain..Captain, wake up.." Blinking her eyes open, she focused blearily on the smiling face of Athrun. "Come on, wake up. We're back now, okay?" _Wake up?_ "Was I asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, and the boy grinned. "For almost two hours. You looked like you needed it, though.." Murrue blushed, embarrassed. "I see. Thank you.." Stretching, she got out of her seat and stepped out of the shuttle, which was now inside _Archangel_'s hangar bay.

He was waiting for her.

He'd been there for a while, ostensibly checking the maintenance on Akatsuki. But in reality..he'd been waiting for her. As the hours passed, he'd become increasingly fidgety and impatient, not able to sit still, which had amused Murdoch and the technicians no end. But he couldn't help it...he missed her. Seeing her step out of the shuttle, he couldn't stop his face lighting up in an idiot grin. "Hey," he said softly as she walked towards him. Murrue smiled back, the expression making his heart skip a beat. "Uhhh..." he stuttered, then managed to recover. Saluting, he winked at her. "Welcome back, Captain.." She returned the salute, amber eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Colonel. Did you take care of my ship?"

Mwu nodded, just gazing at her. The attention made his fiancee blush. "W-what?" she murmured. He didn't answer, just pulled her into his arms. Murrue squeaked in surprise at the rather public embrace - but didn't struggle. He sighed, stroking her hair softly. "I missed you.." he said, so quietly only she could hear him. She smiled, closing her eyes. "I missed you too..." she replied, equally quietly. The two stood there together for a few moments, then, on some unspoken agreement, broke apart. Mwu took her hand, squeezing gently. "C'mon.." The two walked out of the hangar bay together, knowing their friends were watching, but not caring.

"I still have work to do, you know," she reminded him. "The ZAFT delegation are coming here next week..we need to prepare for that.." He just shrugged. "Maybe. But that can wait a while." He brushed a finger over her pale cheek. "You look exhausted.." Leading her into their shared room, he closed the door behind them. Murrue smiled ruefully. "I thought now that you'd had a taste of what my job is like, you'd complain less about it.."

"Nope," Mwu replied cheerfully, wrapping the young woman in another hug. "If anything, it'll make me complain more - now I know just how much work they make you do. And next time something like this comes up, they can do without you. And if they disagree, they can answer to me.." He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the scent of roses. "Cause I'm not letting you go again.."

She blushed, and broke away, sitting down on the bed. "I didn't know you were that possessive," she remarked teasingly, and he laughed. "I didn't either...until I met you. It's your fault for being so beautiful.." Sitting down beside her, he kissed her cheek. "Have you been looking after yourself like you promised?" She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked..the talks usually started early in the morning and finished late at night. But we did get chance to have days out in the city, or for rest, so it wasn't so bad." Mwu sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "As long as you're all right.."

Murrue nodded, then reached out to take his hand, squeezing it lovingly. "Here.." she said softly, moving his hand so it was placed on her stomach. He grinned. "Has she been doing okay?" She just smiled. "Wait.." He nodded, not understanding...then he felt it. "Wha...is that...is she.." he whispered, and she nodded. "She started about a week ago. She's even kept me awake a couple of nights.." She rubbed her stomach gently, shaking her head in affectionate annoyance.

Mwu beamed, delighted, and pulled his fiancee into his lap, arms enclosed around her waist. "This is great!" Lying back on the bed, he kissed her, taking his time to show her how much he loved and had missed her. Murrue returned the kiss happily, turning around in his embrace until her hands were placed firmly on his shoulders. They both had waited for this for a fortnight..

"Okay," he said when they broke. "So she's all right, and pretty energetic at that, it seems. And she's making things tough for her mom, huh?" She nodded, laughing. "She's just like you.." Mwu pretended to scowl at that, but he couldn't be angry at the thought that his daughter might take after him. Instead, he just pulled her closer. Murrue smiled, snuggling into his arms. "So, did you keep everyone out of trouble?" she asked, and he nodded. "Of course."

"And how did you like being captain?" He screwed up his scarred nose at that, huffing. "Not very much. I used to be a captain before, but I never thought much of it. Although," he remarked, brightening at the thought, "'Captain La Fllaga' does have a nice ring to it.." He expected his fiancee to laugh at that, but instead, she just closed her eyes, a small, secret smile on her face. "It does.." she replied quietly. Mwu looked down at her for a moment, gauging her reaction to his words. There had been something in her voice..."You'd like that, huh? For that to be _your_ name?" Murrue opened her eyes and looked up at him, pink-cheeked. "You know I would. I accepted when you proposed, didn't I?" Mwu nodded. "Yeah, but the way you sounded just then...You don't want to wait till we get home, do you?"

She sighed, closing her eyes again. "It would be nice to wait. To get married back home on Earth. But...with the way things are going - it doesn't sound like we'll get back there until after she's born. And I..." He smiled, understanding. "You want to get married before the little one makes an appearance, huh?" Murrue blushed again, not answering. But he knew.

"Okay." he said, smoothing down her hair. "If that's what you want.." She wriggled around in his embrace, moving to sit up. "But what about you?" she asked, worry painted all over her face. "What do _you_ want?" She looked away again. "It has to be something we both decide.." Mwu smiled, reaching out to cup her chin in his hand, making her amber gaze meet his blue one. "This _is _what I want," he reassured her. "I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't.." He sat up to join her, ruffling her hair. "I already decided that home for me..was wherever _you_ were. And _Archangel_ is home. It's where we met, where we fell for each other, and where we were reunited. If you think about it.." He took her hand, raising it to kiss the engagement ring he had given her, "where better to get married?"

Murrue smiled, the worry disappearing as her face lit up in delight. Without a word, she hugged him, so tightly that they both fell back onto the bed again. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You were all worried about that, I bet.."

A few days later, Murrue went out into Copernicus with Lacus, along with Miriallia, who had been let into the secret. The two girls kept giggling at how obviously happy the older woman was. "You keep blushing, Murrue-san.." said Lacus, taking her friend's arm. "So, did you plan what was going to happen?" The captain nodded, smiling. "One of the other ship captains is going to do it - the ceremony, I mean. Mwu says he'll get the rings, so there's not much left to plan, really. I'm going to tell everyone...when I figure out what I'm going to say.."

Miriallia laughed. "If it takes you as long to tell the others as it did for you to tell me..." She shook her head. Her captain had stuttered and blushed so much, it had taken her several minutes to get the words out. And she had seemed baffled that Miriallia hadn't been at all surprised by the news that she was getting married. "So, if there's nothing left to plan, why are we here?"

Lacus smiled. "We have to get a dress." Murrue nodded. "I don't want...to get married in my uniform..."

The search for a suitable outfit took several hours, as well as several cups of coffee. Murrue didn't want a traditional wedding dress - there really wasn't much point, after all. Something simple would be better.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" Miriallia asked, hanging discarded outfits back on the pegs. "Even the colour would be a start.." Murrue smiled, shrugging. Lacus studied her friend for a few moments. "I think I have an idea.." Taking the older woman's hand, she led her out of the shop, and into another that had previously been rejected due to the expense of the outfits. Studying the garments there, she nodded, picking one out, handing it to Murrue, and shoving the woman into a changing room.

"Wha..Lacus-san!" came a protest, but the girl wouldn't hear of it. "Try it on."

A few moments later, the changing room curtain was pulled back, and the young captain stepped out. She was blushing like mad, but smiling. Lacus grinned proudly, pleased with her choice. "That looks great on you.." The dress was held up with thin straps on the shoulders, and pale pink, the colour suiting the dark-haired woman perfectly, and made of a floaty, gauzy material that fell to just above the knee. "You look beautiful, Murrue-san.."

Miriallia nodded, then frowned a little as she noticed something. "Not to be rude, Captain...but did you put...weight on? The floaty material mostly hid the older woman's stomach, but the slight bump could still be seen if you looked carefully. Murrue's blush deepened, and she vanished back into the changing room, closing the curtain so quickly that the rings jangled. Lacus smiled, and leaned over to whisper in the other girl's ear. Miriallia's eyes widened in shock. "Is that why she's...why it's happening now, instead of when we get home? How far along is she, anyway?"

"About four and a half months." was the reply. "Almost as soon as they got back together. She and Fllaga-san had some problems with it all at first, but everything's okay now. Just...don't tell anyone else, okay? They don't mind people knowing about the wedding, but this...it's better to keep it a secret as long as possible." The orange-haired girl nodded, smiling. "No wonder she's seemed more tired than usual...and why the Colonel seems so proud of himself..." She shook her head. "I did guess that there was something more between them than there had been before...but I never guessed it would be _this_..."

After the dress had been paid for (by Lacus, despite Murrue's protests), the three women made their way back to the ship. "So, where are you going to stay the night before?" asked Miriallia. The captain frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard that superstition?" asked Lacus with a smile. "The bride and groom can't see each other the night before the wedding. So, what are you going to do?" Murrue paused to think about that. "I don't know.." she replied. "I guess I could stay in another room...seeing as _my_ room is _ours_ now..." But Miriallia shook her head. "You can't do that. Knowing the Colonel..he would _so_ sneak in there with you. You need to stay somewhere else.." Lacus giggled, nodding. "I know...come over to _Eternal_. You too, Miriallia-san. We can all stay there.." Murrue raised an eyebrow. "A sleepover?"

"You have to admit, it sounds fun," teased Miriallia. "Plus, it's a perfect way to make sure the two of you don't cheat..." The older woman nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her face. "It _does_ sound like fun." she said softly. "Mwu won't be happy about it, but.." She giggled. "Why not?"

Everything was ready, the wedding planned for just over a week away. After all the worry, the tears and confusion, she had - or was going to have - what she had secretly wanted for the last two years. A family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Oh, I had fun with this one XD. Nice and fluffy. And yes, next chapter is the wedding. Does that make up for the angst?

And I also borrowed Sky's idea about the pre-wedding sleepover. But it was such a _fun_ idea!

Please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you nervous?"

The four young women sat around in the stateroom, either on the bed or on the floor. The question had been directed at the oldest of these, who smiled, and nodded. "Very. But at the same time...not very.." She looked around at the baffled expressions of her three friends, and laughed. "Well, I'm nervous at the thought that so many people are going to see me getting married. But at the same time, I'm not nervous...because it's what I've wanted for a long time.." Her serene expression made her friends smile. Lacus leaned forward from her position on the bed. "What did Fllaga-san say when you told him you were coming here?"

Murrue rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wall. "He sulked for hours." That simple statement made the others laugh. "He wanted you to stay with him, huh?" asked Miriallia, and Murrue nodded. "He practically locked the door so I couldn't leave.." She closed her eyes with a smile, remembering her fiance's reaction. It hadn't been quite the way she'd described it to her friends, but she wanted to keep the real conversation just between the two of them...

_She was packing a small overnight bag with all the things she would need for that night, as well as what she would need for the day after...for her wedding. Mwu had been in the bathroom, taking a shower, and when he came out, he regarded her with confusion. "What's that for?"_

_She smiled, shouldering the bag. "I'm going over to _Eternal_ for the night. We planned it last week, Lacus-san and I." Mwu blinked, bewildered. "Why?" Murrue searched on her dressing table for the small amount of make-up and perfume she owned. "Haven't you heard that it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding?" The blonde man frowned. "Sure I have, but that's only a superstition, isn't it?"_

_"Maybe it is," she replied. "But after all that's happened, I don't want to take any chances. It's only for one night.." Slipping the make-up into the small bag, she stood on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on her fiance's lips. "See you tomorrow.." She turned to walk away, but he pulled her back into his arms. "Wha...Mwu!" He held her tightly, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Stay here, okay? Please?" Murrue sighed, returning the embrace. "It's not like I'm going where you can't find me. And tomorrow..we won't have to be apart ever again..."_

_"It's not that.." he said softly. "It's just that...you'll be on the same ship as **him**. I trust you..but he loves you - he has for a long time. I..." She smiled, tucking her head into his shoulder. Yes, she knew how Andrew felt about her, and she cared for him too...but as a friend. Almost as a brother, but never anything more. Because Mwu had stolen her heart, and would always keep it. "You don't ever have to worry about that," she reassured him. "You're the one I love, and it'll stay that way forever. The two of you...I want you to be friends, okay? Can you do that for me?"_

_"I'll try," he replied quietly. "I think that jealousy will make it hard though. He's jealous of me for having your love, and I'm jealous of him for having those two years with you that I never could. But if that's what you want, I'll try, I promise.." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "Thank you..." Mwu smiled back, tiliting her chin to kiss her softly. "Go on now," he said when they broke apart. "The princess will be waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow..."_

She had known that Mwu and Andrew were wary around each other, sometimes barely even civil, and it hurt her. They were both such good people, and she cared for them both a great deal. And now she was going to be married to Mwu, she was afraid that Andrew would be hurt.

"Captain Ramius? Are you all right?" That question had come from little Meyrin, who was frowning up at her, a pillow clutched in her hands. Murrue smiled. "Thanks, Meyrin-chan, I'm fine. I just...have something I need to do." Slipping her jacket on over her pyjamas, she left the room, leaving the three girls watching in confusion.

She wandered the corridors of _Eternal_, not really knowing where she was going. The layout of the ZAFT ship was very different from that of _Archangel_, and more than once, she wondered why exactly she had bothered to do this. Turning a corner, she smiled as she came across the observation deck. The view was spectacular, the vista of space spread out before the window in a dazzling display. Floating up to the window, she placed a hand on the glass. _I missed this..._

"Captain Ramius?" The voice startled her, and she turned around, smiling as she saw who it was. "I was hoping I'd find you.." Tugging the jacket a little more around her shoulders, she returned her attention to the stars. "I have something I wanted to ask you." Andrew smiled, moving to lean against the window. "Which is?"

"I want...you and Mwu to be friends," she said softly. "Like you were before.." She leaned forward, pressing her head against the glass. "I'll never forget what you did for me...you were a good friend when I needed one most. I know that...you care about me - I've known for a long time.." She turned to her friend with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry...that I was never able to return your feelings.."

Andrew shook his head. "Don't apologise - there's no need. I was just lonely, I guess. I can never forget Aisha, just as you could never forget La Fllaga, and I hoped that perhaps one day we could cure those feelings in each other. That's the main reason I'm jealous of him, I think. Because he came back to you..and now I'll never get the chance to know what it could have been like.." Murrue placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry.." Her amber eyes were still fixed on the endless display of stars. "I know that you're worried that he won't take care of me, but it'll be okay. Being with him makes me happy...happier than I've ever been, and I love him very much. So please, try and be friends with him?"

The man sighed, but smiled, nodding. "I will."

"And one more thing.." she said softly. "When I get married tomorrow...can you give me away?" She was blushing as she asked, gaze focused on her bare feet. "Mwu's already asked Kira-kun to be the best man...but I'd like it very much if you could do this for me.." Her friend smiled. "I'd love to." Murrue turned to him, standing on tiptoes to plant a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much.." she said, before floating off back to Lacus' room. Andrew watched her go, a wistful smile on his face...mind filled with thoughts of what could have been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! Careful with that!"

"Well, it's not my fault the damn dress doesn't fit you!" Miriallia snapped, adding more pins to the waist of the blue dress. Cagalli turned around as much as she was able to, glaring at the other girl. "Since when do I ever wear a dress? I still don't know why I even had to!"

"Be reasonable, Cagalli-san," Lacus said softly from her position at the dressing table. Already clad in a soft lilac gown, she was carefully braiding the bride's hair, adding tiny pink flowers as she went. Murrue was sitting patiently on the chair, lips quirked in a smile at the argument filling the air in the stateroom. "You can't wear a trouser suit at a wedding. And that dress suits you.." the pink-haired girl continued. Cagalli scowled, biting back a curse as a pin stabbed her again.

Murrue gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark hair was piled on her head in an elaborate array of braids, flowers added here and there. Her make-up was already applied...everything was ready. She smiled at her reflection, marigold eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Lacus asked, putting the finishing touches to the hairstyle. "You look very excited.." The older woman nodded, smiling. "I never thought I'd ever be able to have anything like this...and now.." Her voice broke off as the baby practically turned a somersault within her, and laughed. "I guess she's excited too.." Getting to her feet, she donned the strappy pink shoes that were part of the outfit. "Do I look okay?" Lacus nodded. "You look great." The young girl turned to the other three. Meyrin was already ready, pale yellow dress clinging to her slender figure, and Miriallia had managed to add a few stitches to Cagalli's over-loose dress. "It's almost time...are you all ready?" The three girls nodded, although Cagalli was clearly annoyed by her outfit. Murrue smiled, twisting her fingers together nervously. _It's time..._

He stood in the small room, fidgeting like mad. He was dressed in his uniform, collar zipped up properly, as well as sleeves rolled down. He didn't have a cap, but he had never liked wearing those things anyway. Glancing behind him at the doors, he checked his watch for the tenth time that minute. _Where is she? Did she change her mind?_

"Relax, Mwu-san.." Kira said quietly. "She'll be here, you know she will.." The blonde man nodded, but he couldn't shake his worry. That after all they had been through - that she would change her mind. _I wouldn't blame her if she did.._.He ran a hand over his forehead to brush away the nervous sweat, his hand shaking slightly. _God, I'm a wreck..._ He was about to ask Kira if he'd heard from _Eternal_...but then the door opened. He swung around instantly, the breath leaving his body at the sight of his fiancee. She looked...incredible. A soft pink dress fell to her knees, and her hair was braided carefully. She was carrying a small bouquet of roses, their colour matching the rosy bloom in her cheeks. Beside her...was Bartfeld. Mwu almost scowled, but then remembered her request that he and the other man be friends. And he...could refuse her nothing.

Bartfeld walked Murrue up to the waiting blonde man, then let her go, moving to sit with the others. His eyes met Mwu's for a brief moment, and he nodded slightly. Mwu smiled, turning around and taking his bride's hand. Before them was the captain of another Orb ship, who smiled at the two of them. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Mwu and Murrue gazed at each other for a few moments, then both nodded.

After the ceremony, the two of them stood together on the observation deck, both staring out of the window. There was nothing to see, just the dock of Copernicus, but that really didn't matter. Mwu wrapped his arms around his new wife's waist, placing his hand on the growing bulge there. All of a sudden, he felt much more protective of and responsible for Murrue and his unborn daughter. His family. For the first time in his life..almost as long as he could remember...he had a family. Smiling, he nuzzled his face into her braided hair, breathing in the scent of roses and the tiny flowers that decorated her hair. She smiled back, moving her hand to cover his own. "Thank you.." she said softly.

"For what?" he asked, brushing his lips against her cheek. "For the wedding?" Murrue shook her head. "Not just for that - for everything. For coming back, for _her_, for just...being you." She blushed slightly. "I love you.." Mwu grinned. "I love you too..."

"Murrue La Fllaga.." she mused softly. "It _does_ sound good...although it'll take a bit of getting used to.." She turned around in his embrace, pulling his head down so their noses touched. "But then again..I have the rest of my life to get used to it, don't I?"

For an answer, the blonde man kissed her passionately. _That's right. Because I'll never let you go again..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :rubs eyes: That took me _hours_! And now I have headache...But I hope it's what everyone wanted...

Please read and review! )


	12. Chapter 12

The ZAFT delegation had been at Copernicus for almost two months. So far, things had been going well, better than anyone expected, in fact. But the discussions were almost endless...and now she was wishing heartily that she hadn't agreed to type them all up for the record. _I thought they wouldn't last as long as they had...this makes me feel like I'm a damn secretary or something..._

At times like this, she almost wished for a battle or something. Anything to get her away from this laptop she had been sat at for the last six hours...Sitting back in her chair, she ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes. _God, I'm tired..and hungry..._ As if confirming that, there was a definite 'kick' from inside her, causing her to wince. She rubbed her stomach soothingly. "I know, sweetie.." she said softly. "You're hungry too. I'm sorry.." She saved her work, flicking off the laptop, and was about to get to her feet, when suddenly she felt gentle fingers winding themselves in her thick dark hair, and kisses being placed to the back of her neck.

"Mmmm.." Her annoyance forgotten, Murrue smiled, tilting her head to the side to let him kiss her more. "How did you get in here without me noticing?" she asked, pretending to be annoyed. She heard the deep laughter of her husband, and leaned back into his embrace as he wound his arms around her waist. "What have you been up to, then?"

"Not much," Mwu replied, resting his chin on her shoulder. "The missie said I could hang on to Akatsuki till I got back to Orb, but there's only so long you can keep redoing maintenance.." He smiled, nuzzling closer to her. "So I decided to come see you instead.." Murrue rolled her eyes, but reached behind her to twine her fingers in his long blonde hair. "And you didn't have anything else you were meant to do, _Colonel_?" In answer, he just laughed again. "Probably," he replied. "But I didn't have anything else that I _wanted _to do.." She smiled at that, cheeks faintly flushed. "How come you can still make me blush?" she murmured. Mwu seemed to think about that for a moment, then shrugged. "Because I'm irresistible?" he asked.

"I doubt that's the reason," she replied mildly. "But you'd think after everything...that I wouldn't blush at the things you said anymore.." Managing to wriggle free of his embrace, the young woman got to her feet with an effort, one hand placed on her gently rounded stomach. Sighing, she stretched, then held out her other hand to Mwu. "I was going to get something to eat. This little one's doing everything except turning somersaults to get me to notice her. You coming?" The blonde man grinned, taking the offered hand and joining his wife.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand down the corridor, chatting about everything and nothing. They had been married for just under two months now, and were still getting used to the idea. As they walked, Mwu glanced at his wife. Murrue was smiling, amber eyes fixed ahead on her. One thin hand was clasped tightly in his own, and the other was resting on her stomach. He grinned, remembering the crew's response to her news. Most of them hadn't been surprised to hear that the two of them were going to be married..but their reaction to her other news...despite the fact that she was now six months pregnant, her condition still wasn't obvious, and no-one had even considered that she might be... and their expressions had been rather comical.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Nothing at all, hon." She didn't look convinced, but shook her head, smiling herself, just a little. Mwu chuckled, squeezing her hand. _It's weird. I never thought being married could be fun. Everyone says stuff about being 'tied down', but that doesn't matter to me. I couldn't imagine anyone I'd like being tied down by more than her. Sometimes it's still hard to believe that she loves me - that we can always be together...especially since I don't deserve her or the little one..But I'd never give her up for the world..._

The next morning, he was woken by a kiss so light it felt like the wings of a butterfly. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the one above him, reaching up to thread his fingers through her hair. "Hey, beautiful..." He rubbed his eyes and sat up, tugging at Murrue's hand until she was sitting on his lap. "Where are you off to so early?" She smiled, shifting a little so her head was resting on his shoulder. "The peace talks," she replied drowsily, closing her eyes. Mwu chuckled, stroking her hair gently. "But you're not even awake yet.." Murrue murmured something, the sleepy smile still on her face. "Am too," But she made no attempt to move, instead snuggling closer to his warmth. He just grinned. She'd fallen asleep. One definite side-effect of Murrue's pregnancy was how tired it made her. The two of them were often late for shifts because of it. _I never want to get up in a morning, and now she doesn't either. So more often than not, we end up oversleeping and being late for work..._

"C'mon, sweetheart," he said, reaching out to shake at her shoulder. As he had suspected, she was fast asleep. He hated to wake her when she looked so peaceful, but he had no choice. "Murrue..c'mon, Murrue, wake up," The young woman mumbled, stirring. "Hmmm?" Her amber eyes opened a little, and she peered up at the one who held her. "Mwu?" The blonde man smiled, nodding. "You have to wake up, okay? The peace talks?"

Her eyes widened, and she scrambled off his lap, reaching for the dresser to check the time on the small digital clock. "It's already this late? Why didn't you wake me?" she accused crossly, and he couldn't help laughing. "I _tried_..." he told her. "It's a good thing you're already dressed.." Murrue scowled, then sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I fell asleep again! Now I won't have time for breakfast.." Shaking her head, she leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her husband's lips, grabbed her bag, and made to dash out of the door.

"Hey, Murrue!" She whirled around at the sound of his voice, frustration and annoyance knitting her brows together. "What?!" He just smiled, the expression easily defusing her burst of temper. "Wait up, okay? Let me get dressed, and I'll come with you..." Climbing out of bed, he scooped up the badly-crumpled uniform from where his wife had attempted to fold it up on a chair. Donning it quickly, he walked to join Murrue, reaching out to take her hand. She smiled gently. "You don't have to, you know. Your shift doesn't start until later..."

"That's all right," he reassured her, squeezing her hand. "I wanna see what all this peace talk stuff's like. Besides, I could use some fresh air." Leaving their room, the couple walked down the corridor together, hands entwined. Mwu peeked around to glance at the heavy-looking bag Murrue carried. "Whatcha got in there?" She rolled her eyes. "Paperwork. Ideas Cagalli-san, Lacus-san and I have been going over, requests from the PLANT delegation...everything, really."

"How come they're making you do all that?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "Don't the PLANT and Orb big shots have aides who can do that kind of stuff?" She nodded, shifting the bag a little higher up on her shoulder. "They do, but I..."

Mwu sighed, reaching to take the bag from her. "But you volunteered, huh? Thought you might have." The bag felt like it weighed a ton, and he had no idea how Murrue had been able to carry it without any sign of effort. "You know, it's okay to let other people do some of the work for a change. Especially now.."

The auburn-haired woman huffed. "Stop that," she said mildly. "You always fuss over me. I'm fine.."

They had reached the dock, and Murrue smiled happily as the cool breeze washed over her. "That's the best thing about all this. The talks might last forever, or seem to, but if it's in a place like this...it's really not so bad.." The sunlight shone brightly through the windows, the light cheering after so long spent in the artificial light of the _Archangel_. Looking up at her husband, the young woman stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek. Mwu blinked, surprised, but grinned. "Well, thanks. But what was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" she asked. "I'm just happy, that's all. Even with the work, I'm happy. The war's over, and I get to spend my days in a place like this. I have you, and the doctor said at my check up yesterday that our baby was just fine." She beamed, stretching out blissfully in the sunlight. "Everything is great!"

She heard laughter, and turned to glance at Mwu. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Just that you were so grumpy back in our room, and now you're all happy. It's kinda funny.." Murrue chose not to answer that, just carried on walking. The location for the discussions was a stately hotel just on the outskirts of the city, and it was surrounded by uniformed guards. Mwu raised an eyebrow at the level of security, but didn't say anything. Murrue simply smiled at the guards, and showed them her pass.

"Good morning, Captain La Fllaga," one of them said, and waved her forward. The woman turned back to her husband, who had a grin of unmistakeable pride on his face at her being called by his surname, and smiled. "I'll see you when I get back, okay? You don't have clearance to go any further..." Kissing him gently, she lifted her bag from his shoulder, and walked into the hotel grounds.

Mwu watched her go, the smile still on his face. She had been cross and tired back in their room, and now, with nothing more than a little fresh air and sunlight, his beloved had brightened considerably. _She needs a break. I'll talk to the princess and the missie, and see if they can't do without her for a couple of days. We could stay here, in the city. After all, we never did get a honeymoon, did we?_

Whistling a cheerful tune, he wandered into the city, the bright surroundings keeping the smile on his face. The streets were crowded with lively, happy people, the concerns of war and peace not affecting them in the slightest. The blonde man couldn't help but envy them, people who had never needed to know what it was to fight, or lose someone they loved to war. But then again, if Murrue's peace talks went without a problem, perhaps soon all of Earth could be like this..

Walking into a park, he sat down on a bench, gazing at the colourful display of flowers. "That would be nice," he said out loud. "If everywhere could be like this..." Leaning back, he closed his eyes, letting the sunlight warm his scarred face

"Isn't it your fault that so many places aren't?" The voice was familiar, unnervingly so, and Mwu opened one blue eye to peer at the speaker. When he saw them..he wished he hadn't. A young boy, jet-black hair blowing in the breeze. His crimson eyes were focused unblinkingly on him, and Mwu had to look away. Why was he here? This kid...the one person in the world he never wanted to meet again. What had Stellar called him?

Shinn.

"It _is_ you, isn't it?" Shinn asked. "That voice..I remember it from before. Neo." Mwu didn't answer, not meeting the boy's gaze, and Shinn scowled. "I knew it. So you didn't die in Berlin. I saw that your suit had been shot down..but you escaped. And now you're here. And part of Orb now? You lived, and Stellar died." The boy's tone was icy, bitter, which Mwu could well understand.

"You promised!" Shinn yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You _promised_ you'd let Stellar live a happy life! Instead..you sent her out to die!"

_What do I say to that? I can't tell the kid that it was an order...there's no way he'd ever accept that. Because he's right. I promised him...and I wanted more than anything to be able to keep that promise. But I didn't._

"What do you want from me?" he asked softly. "An apology? That won't bring her back.." Shinn scowled again. "I know that! But she trusted you! _I_ trusted you! And you sent her out to die! You killed her! How many others did you kill, _Neo_?"

Mwu's blue eyes widened at that, his face paling. His heart began to race as though he'd run several marathons. "I...I..." He closed his eyes, clenching his fists as the memories washed over him. The memories of the things _he_ had done, the people _he_ had killed...they were like a flood, hitting him without mercy. Icy sweat coated his body, his breathing unsteady.

_These months...I tried so hard. I repressed it all, locked it away in the deepest part of my memories where I couldn't see it. I focused only on the person I used to be..on being the Mwu that Murrue loved. But I'm Neo, too. An Alliance soldier..Djibril's loyal puppet. A...murderer._

_Murrue...she has no idea what I was - what I **am**. No idea of the things I've done. How can I ever deserve someone like her as my wife? My child...my daughter, she..what kind of father would someone like me be for her?_

Shinn watched him, expression never changing. "You understand, don't you?" he said. Turning, he walked away without another word, leaving Mwu sitting alone on the park bench, heedless of the beautiful surroundings.

Tortured by his own thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :hides in bomb shelter with Sky just in case: Well, I hadn't really touched on that side of our Mwu yet, had I?

Please read and review! )


	13. Chapter 13

"Mwu?"

The room was dark, the bed as neatly made as it had been that morning when they had left. The air was still, everything undisturbed. He clearly hadn't been back here today, and he wasn't in his usual haunts around the ship. Where was he? Had he gone into the city and lost track of time? Sighing, the young woman set her heavy bag down on the bed, running a hand through her hair. She hadn't seen him since earlier that morning, when he had walked her to the hotel where the peace talks were being held. He had been cheerful and happy, which in turn had made her happy. After everything that had happened, with the baby, and their (almost) shotgun wedding...he was still happy. On the outside, anyway.

_But sometimes I wonder. Sometimes...he gets a faraway look in his eyes. As if he's seeing something that I can't, or remembering something I don't. It makes me wonder..what kind of life did he have in the last two years? What...did they do to him?_

Leaving the still-dark room, she made her way back off the ship, and out into the city of Copernicus. Night had fallen, the moon's orbit taking the lunar city out of the path of direct sunlight. The air had become chilly, and Murrue hugged herself, shivering as the cool breeze washed over her. There were several people walking the streets, some going to restaurants, some window-shopping, couples wandering here and there, happy in each other's company. Despite her worry, the young captain smiled, wondering if one day she and her husband would be able to do that. Just walk together, hand-in-hand, with no concerns or worries in the world, through a peaceful city. _We will. One day, back home on Earth, we'll do that. Just the two of us..._She chuckled to herself, rubbing a hand over her rounded stomach. _Or perhaps...the three of us.._

How long she walked for, she didn't know. She didn't know where he was...didn't even know if he was still here. _I should have waited back in our room.._

Where would he have gone? Where was he likely to be? _I...don't know._...Murrue realised. _All this time...and I really don't know all that much about him. Our relationship..it's never been about words, just feeling, emotion. We knew we loved each other, and that was all we needed. But now - now we're married. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man...shouldn't I know all there is to know about him? All he's ever told me about are fragments from his childhood..._ Turning a corner into a park, she sighed, leaning against a tree. But then again, Mwu didn't know everything about **her** either. He knew a little about her past, that her old boyfriend had been a mobile armour pilot...but that was about all. _He and I...we made promises to each other when we married. To share everything, good times and bad, happiness and sadness. But how can we do that...if we don't even know about each other's past?_

Moving away from the tree, Murrue started down a small asphalt path, a tiny smile coming to her lips at the sight of the dozens of tightly-budded flowers lining her way. One day..she wanted something like this. Her own garden. She had loved flowers ever since she was a little girl, all kinds, colours and scents. One more thing Mwu didn't know about her...

"But I'll tell him," she said out loud, placing a hand on her stomach again. "I'll tell him, and perhaps when we get home...I can teach you all about flowers too.." She hummed to herself as she walked, rounding a corner...then stopped short.

Up ahead, sitting on a bench, was her missing husband. His azure eyes were fixed on the windows of the city, the starlight from above casting an eerie glow on him. His shoulders were slumped, his entire posture speaking of dejection and sadness. And on his cheeks...were those...tears?

"Mwu?" she asked, moving closer cautiously. The blonde man didn't stir, gave no sign that he'd heard her, that he even knew she was there. Murrue frowned. She had never seen him like this. Not even in those hours after he'd come back from Mendel, when he'd been the bleakest and most despondent she'd ever seen him. Here, now..it seemed much worse. Like something heavy was weighing him down..

Sitting down beside him, she tried again to get his attention. "Mwu..are you all right?" Still no response. Moving a little closer, Murrue placed a hand on his cheek, brushing aside a lock of his hair. That had an effect. He jumped, startled, turning to her. "Wha-" His shock faded as he saw her sitting there before him, and he glanced away, eyes full of pain. The young woman watched him for a moment, then gently ran her hand up through his hair. _He let it out. All the pain and the sadness he's been hiding.._. She had known that her beloved was keeping something hidden, bottled up deep inside, but she hadn't said anything, hoping that whatever it was, he would tell her eventually. The nightmares had haunted him, never waking him, but never leaving, either. All she had done was take him into her arms as he slept, running a hand through his hair, whispering endearments, until the fear left him, and he slept peacefully again for a time.

"You don't have to tell me now," she said softly, making him look up at her again. "But when you're ready, I'll be waiting, okay?" Mwu stared at her, clearly surprised. "But I...I never...how..?"

"You didn't have to," she replied, taking his hand in between both of hers. "But I could tell. Whatever it is you kept hidden...you hid it very well. Either for yourself, or for me, I'm not sure. But at night - in your dreams..." He chuckled, but the sound was hollow, bitter. "I guess I should have known I couldn't have hidden it forever." he murmured, leaning back on the bench. "I didn't want to...I didn't want you to know. It was partly selfish, too." He sighed, running his other hand over his face to rid himself of the partly-dried tears. "I thought that if I buried those memories and feelings deep enough..they wouldn't ever surface again. Guess I was wrong. I didn't want to remember, and I never wanted you to know, either. I thought that if I buried Neo, hid him inside the deepest part of myself...that I could just be Mwu again - the Mwu you loved before. But I never can be.." Murrue listened quietly, then squeezed his hand gently. "Something like that...it shouldn't be hidden," she told him. "I realised earlier...that marriage is about sharing everything with each other. Times of great happiness - as well as sadness. If you ever want to tell someone..if you want to talk, I'll be there to listen."

"I can't," he said softly. "Because if I did, if I told you everything Neo did - I did - you'd hate me, and I couldn't bear that. I can live with other people hating me, I could even expect it...but not you."

"Didn't I tell you before...that I could never hate you?" she replied. Raising his hand to her lips, she kissed it lovingly. "But it's okay." Shuffling a little closer, she rested her head on his shoulder, amber eyes trained on the stars beyond the windows. "Whenever you feel like you're able to tell me, I'll listen. And I'll still be here.."

He closed his eyes, tilting his head to one side to rest it on hers, an arm moving to wrap around her waist. "How do I deserve you?" he asked, voice laced with a hint of wonder. "All I am, all I've done, and you're still here beside me.." Murrue smiled. "It's _because_ of all you are and all you've done that I'm here. You saved my life twice, gave me hope for the future..and gave me a family. That's why I could never hate you, and why I'm still here."

Mwu pulled her a little closer, lifted his head...and began to tell her his story. All the things he had done, said and thought in the last two years. Never making any excuses, never hiding anything from her. Because...she deserved to know.

"That kid, the ZAFT kid I met when he brought Stellar back..I saw him again today, and it brought it all back...I made him a promise," he finished softly. How much time had passed since he'd begun, neither of them knew. Minutes maybe, or hours.. "That I'd keep her safe..give her a happy life. But it was a promise I couldn't keep - one that wasn't mine to keep. As much of a puppet Stellar was...I was just as much of one. I wanted to keep that promise - so badly. But I.." He scrubbed at his face, wiping away the tears. "That's it," he said. "Everything."

Murrue looked up at her husband, tears of her own streaming down her cheeks. "Oh God.." she whispered. _He suffered so much...spent all that time in so much pain. However much they changed his memories, they could never change his heart. Inside, he was always my Mwu. The same warm and caring soul I love so much. All this..what they made him do..it crucified him..._

Closing her eyes, the last of her tears sliding free, she hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry.." she murmured. "So sorry.."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, blue eyes full of confusion. "None of this is your fault.."

"Because you lived with this all bottled up inside for all this time, and I never asked about it. You tried so hard to keep it all in...everything you had to go through. But it's okay now." She nuzzled closer, a hand moving to stroke his hair. "All of it. You're going to be okay.." Mwu finally hugged her back, breathing in the scent of her own dark hair. "You..think so?"

"I know so," she replied. "Because I love you, and nothing could ever change that. And.." She raised her head to gaze right at him, amber eyes focusing into blue ones. "I forgive you." He gasped quietly, and Murrue could see the unmistakeable sign of tears in his eyes. Without a word, he buried his face on her shoulder, the tears soaking through her clothes. She smiled, rubbing her hand up and down his back, soothing him. "It's okay.." she whispered. "It's going to be okay.."

_This is what he needed. To be forgiven, and to know that he's loved no matter what. And he is..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

( Woo. Heavy. I didn't mean for it to be so introspective, but it does seem to work. Did I make Mwu OOC there?

Please read and review! )


	14. Chapter 14

She was watching him sleep. His breathing was soft and steady, expression one of peace, innocence. Smiling, she snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He had been sleeping much better since that night in the park, the night he'd told her everything he'd done as Neo. He had been so afraid that she would never forgive him, that he had kept everything bottled up deep inside until a chance encounter with a young ZAFT soldier he had apparently met before. The boy's words had brought all that Mwu had kept hidden back to the surface...and he hadn't been able to cope. It had all come back to haunt him, all those he had killed, all that he had done.

_But..I forgive him. Whatever he's done. And that...was all he needed._ At her words, her husband hadn't been able to say anything..just hug her. And...he had cried. That alone had choked her up, made _her_ cry. Mwu had been shocked at her tears..had apologised for making her cry. _"I'm so sorry...It's my fault, I shouldn't have told you.." _Murrue had shaken her head, bringing him close until his head was cradled on her shoulder. _"No, no, it's not that." _she said gently. _"I'm glad you did tell me. I'm crying because **you** are, silly..."_

The two of them had sat together on that bench in the park for hours, enjoying the comfort of each other. They hadn't spoken, just sat cuddled together, gazing at the stars, until by some unspoken agreement, they had headed back to the _Archangel_ hand-in-hand.

_And then, we just talked. Here, like this, like we are now. About everything, anything. About our pasts...all there was to know about each other that we didn't know before. _She had learned of his childhood, how lonely he had been, and how piloting had been all he was good at, all the comfort he had had. Or at least, he had said, until he met **her**.

_"You're everything good in my life,"_ he had told her, bringing her closer until she was cradled in his arms. _"Meeting you that day was the best thing that ever happened to me.."_ She had only been able to blush, but had also smiled, closing her eyes. She had told him of her own past, of her own childhood, even a little about the man she had loved before. _"After I lost him...I didn't think I'd ever be able to love anyone again...But I'm glad I met you.."_ she had murmured. _"I have you, and our baby...I don't need anything else.."_

Since then, his nightmares had been much less frequent, as if by just talking about his pain, he was able to find some kind of absolution for it. Murrue smiled, reaching up to trace the sleeping man's face. But before her fingertips could make contact, the baby kicked sharply. She sighed, reaching down to rub her stomach soothingly. "Take it easy," she whispered. "Settle down, okay?" As if in reply, there was another kick, softer this time. "You sure are an active little thing," she chided the infant. "Too much of your daddy in you, I'll bet.."

"Is that a compliment, or an insult?" The voice was sleepy, but sounded mildly annoyed. Smiling, she turned to meet her husband's gaze, poking his nose with a finger. "Which would you prefer it to be?" she asked, nuzzling closer. "I'm sure she'll be just like you.." Mwu grinned. "Nah. I think she's going to be like her mom. Beautiful, smart..." Murrue blushed, hiding her face, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close for a kiss. She closed her eyes happily. "Mmmmmm..."

"Haven't the ZAFT guys gone back to PLANT for a while?" he asked when they broke, and she nodded. "For a week or so, I think.." Mwu smiled thoughtfully, leaning back in the bed. "Okay then..how about we go out into the city for the day?" She blinked, surprised. "Today? But I have so much to do.."

"It's nothing that can't wait for a while. C'mon, it'll be fun. We haven't been anywhere since the wedding - hell, we never even got a honeymoon. Please?" His tone was wheedling, smile hopeful, and she sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're impossible, Mwu.." The blonde man beamed, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Is that a 'yes'?" Murrue arched an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," he replied cheerfully.

Which was how the two of them ended up walking together, the light afternoon breeze blowing over them. Despite everything, Murrue smiled, the sunlight cascading through the window warming her, making her feel more at ease. "So, where do you want to go first?" she asked, squeezing the hand which held hers tightly. The man beside her grinned. "Wherever you want. Today is your day."

"My day?" she asked, and he nodded. "Yep. If you see somewhere you want to go, we'll go there. If you see something you like, you can have it." Murrue flushed, gazing at the floor. "I...I..."

"You're not used to being spoiled, huh? I didn't think so. You always focus on everyone else - never on yourself." Turning around, he wrapped the young woman up in his arms. "Why not let someone treat you for a change?" He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Why not let _me_?" His wife didn't say anything for a moment, then pulled away a little, smiling.

"Can we get...some things for _her_?" she asked softly, cheeks pinking. "We don't have all that long..before she's born, and we don't have anything for her.." Mwu beamed at that, kissing her gently. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

The store was quiet, but bright and airy, decorated in pastel shades. A few couples wandered the aisles, most looking quietly happy and excited. Murrue's expression was one of sheer delight, and Mwu had to wonder whether his own grin looked as goofy as it felt. "This place is great.." he said softly, and she nodded, not saying anything, just squeezing his hand. _It's weird. Why am I so happy about being in a store full of baby stuff?_

Because..it would be for his own daughter. _And for Murrue..._

The couple walked through the store, picking out various things they would need. Afterwards, they sat together on a bench in the middle of a crowded plaza, a fountain sending jets of water spraying in an elaborate. Mwu poked through the bags that sat beside him, checking the contents. "Did we get everything?" he asked Murrue, and she nodded. "I think so." There was a little of everything, bottles, blankets, a pair of tiny sleeper suits...it sent an odd feeling through him. He was used to the idea of the baby now...but it hit home at that moment...how tiny and frail she would be when she was born. It made him...nervous.

"It will be okay, won't it?" he asked, and his wife smiled, taking his hand. "It'll be just fine. Part of me does wish that we'd had more time together before all this happened, but it'll be all right." She settled her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Maybe it's nature's way of letting us know we've wasted enough time.." Mwu had to chuckle at that. "Maybe you're right.."

How long the pair sat there, they didn't know. But gradually, the faint strains of music reached their ears. A little way down the street, a lone violinist had begun to play, perhaps busking. The music was soft, lulling, and Murrue opened her amber eyes, smiling at the beauty of the song. "How lovely.." she murmured. Other people had stopped to listen to the violin, some throwing money into the tin by the musician's feet. It was as if the whole world was still and quiet apart from the sweeping song of the instrument. That is, until Mwu stood up, taking the hand of the woman by his side and pulling her to her feet. "Wha-" she began, and he smiled, placing a finger to her lips. Without speaking, he placed his hands on her waist, and started to sway to the rhythm of the music. Murrue's eyes widened, realising what he was doing, but she didn't protest. Although blushing fiercely, she rested her hands on his shoulder, dancing along with him. No-one else moved, no-one spoke, just listened to the song of the violin, and watched the dance of a couple who had almost forgotten what a moment like this felt like...

At the end of the song, the two of them stirred as though waking from a dream, and smiled at each other. Gently, Mwu reached out and brushed aside a lock of his wife's dark hair. "Shall we go?" Silently, she nodded, and the two of them gathered their bags and continued on their walk.

"Something else we didn't get to do at our wedding," he remarked, squeezing her hand. Murrue smiled a little. "True," she replied softly. "Bur then again, we didn't exactly have the most conventional wedding, did we?" Tipping her head back, she sighed as the sunlight warmed her face. "I'm glad it happened, but I still kinda wish we could have had a real wedding..."

"What, with cake, and flowers, and confetti and stuff? The whole works?" he asked teasingly, and she blushed. "W-well..." He grinned at her embarrassment, kissing her cheek. "It would be kinda nice though.." he admitted.

The couple walked slowly through the city, stopping at a cafe for a drink and a bite to eat. Over her soda, Murrue glanced at Mwu. "Is this a date?" He laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Aren't we a bit beyond that?" he asked around a mouthful of sandwich. He waved a hand, gesturing to the rings adorning both their hands, and to the bags that sat by the table. She just shrugged. "I just wondered what it counted as, that's all. It certainly _feels_ like a date.."

The scarred man nodded, draining the last of his soda. "I guess you're right. Okay then, this is a date.."

Their walk back to the ship took them past several stores, some for furnishings, some for clothes. Mwu eyed his wife, looking at the red uniform undershirt and white skirt. "I still wish you'd let me treat you," he mused. "I've never seen you in civilian clothes before.." She just smiled. "Well, I've never seen _you_ in them, either," she pointed out, and he sighed. At the next store, however, he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. "Huh? Mwu!"

"Here," he said, spreading his arms wide. "Pick something you like, anything at all, and you can have it.." She glanced around herself, at the glass cabinets, the plush carpet, the decor.."Mwu, this is a jewellery store.."

"Yep," he said proudly. "And I'm not going to let you leave until you let me buy you something." Murrue raised an eyebrow at that, but realised that there was no point arguing. He had already made his mind up, and she knew that he could be every bit as stubborn as he claimed _she_ was. Setting down her bags, she browsed along the shelves and in the cabinets, but saw nothing that caught her eye. "I can't decide," she admitted. "Help me?"

Wandering to her side, he gazed at the shining jewellery. After a while, he smiled. "How about that?" It was a pendant, in the shape of a heart, made with dozens of tiny rubies. "Isn't it pretty?"

_It is, but..._"It's kind of expensive..." she said, but she couldn't help staring at it. Mwu smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "That doesn't matter," he told her. "Do you like it?" She nodded silently. "Then it's yours."

"I still can't believe you talked me into that," she said later, lifting the chain from around her neck to gaze at the pendant. "It was so expensive.." Her husband just grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah, maybe, but it's still pretty,"

"It is," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you..."

"Did we get everything?" he asked, looking over her head at the things they had bought that day. They all were placed in one corner of the room...waiting for the one who would need them. They had tried to only buy the basics, but even then...

"Babies sure need a lot of stuff," he observed, and she giggled. "Yep. But I think we remembered everything.." Mwu gazed at the little bassinette they had bought, and smiled.

_Only two more months..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( T T this wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I hope it's okay!

Please read and review! )


	15. Chapter 15

She lay on the small sickbay bed, holding out her arm while the doctor carefully took a blood sample. Smiling, the man withdrew the needle, placing a ball of cotton wool on the spot where it had been. "All right, Captain, hold that there for a while." She nodded, sitting up a little. "Anything else?" Labelling the phial of blood, the doctor gestured to the scales in the corner of the small room. "All that's left is to check your weight," he said. "We can do that while this checks your iron levels, okay?" Sliding off the bed, the young woman stood on the scales, pushing her dark hair back to try and peer at the reading. The doctor checked the result, pushing his spectacles further up on his nose. "Hmmm.." He compared the results to those of her last checkup, and smiled. "You've gained some more weight since last time, which is very good. Everything seems to be okay. Are you remembering to take care of yourself?"

The captain smiled a little, sitting back on the bed. "As much as I can. I get as much sleep as I can get away with, and if I forget to eat, I end up getting frogmarched to the mess hall.." The doctor chuckled. "I'm glad the Colonel is looking after you," he said, taking out a stethoscope. "All right, the last thing I need to to is check the baby's heartbeat." Placing one end of the instrument on the woman's rounded stomach, he listened carefully. Then he smiled, taking the ear pieces out. "Well, it seems like she's going to be a tiny little thing, but she sure is energetic. She's just fine." The captain beamed, cheeks pinking, and rubbed her stomach gently. "Thank you." Getting back off the bed, she slipped her uniform jacket back on, zipping it up with some effort. "When do you want to see me again?" The doctor paused for a moment, thinking, then nodded. "In another three weeks. That'll be your last checkup. The time sure has flown, huh?" She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Tell me about it.."

A short while later, she was standing at the observation deck of the _Archangel_, looking down at the twinkling lights of the Copernicus dock. One small hand was placed on the cool glass on the window, the other on her stomach. So much had changed in just a few months...and it was fair to say this hadn't been what she expected. When he had come back to her, she had imagined all kinds of possibilities, things she would never have even considered before. _I always wanted a child...in fact, I always dreamed of having a daughter. But in the last two years, those dreams were put aside..._ She smiled to herself, realising how much of her heart he had held, even then. _Because I did want a child...but I wanted the child to be **his**. While we were together, I let myself imagine a little. I imagined a future where he and I could live in peace, and perhaps have a family one day. And now, despite everything, my dreams have come true. _She glanced down at her left hand, the third finger encircled by two golden rings. _We've been married for three and a half months now, but it feels like longer. And I'm happy. I **am** happy, even though my wedding wasn't how I dreamed of it being when I was younger. And in a month and a half or so..._The thin hand tightened on her swollen stomach. In a month and a half, her other dream would come true...she would be a mother.

_And he's going to be a father. When he first found out...I was scared. I thought...he was going to leave me. There's no way I could ever have considered giving up my baby...but how could I have ever given up **him**?_

"Murrue-san?" The young woman turned in surprise at the sound of the soft voice, then smiled, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind one ear. "Oh, Lacus-san! How are you?" Since the peace talks had resumed a few weeks earlier, Lacus and Cagalli had been staying on the PLANT colonies. Murrue herself had been due to go, but her husband had practically locked her in their room until she agreed to stay on _Archangel_. _But it wasn't that much of a strain. I wanted...to stay with him.._

"Not bad," sighed the pink-haired girl, stretching her arms out above her head. "It went better than any of us thought it would. At this rate it might only be a few weeks before things are finally settled. And how are _you_?" She gestured to the bump visible underneath the outline of Murrue's jacket. "You only have a few weeks left, don't you? Are you nervous?"

The older woman rolled her eyes, leaning against the window. "Six. And yes, I am. Very nervous.." Lacus giggled. "But I bet you're excited as well. And you'll make a wonderful mother. I could always tell that when you were taking care of the orphans back home. You and Fllaga-san will be just fine.." Murrue pinked, rubbing her stomach. "I hope so.." The young girl sidled closer to her friend, suddenly looking shy. "M-may I...I mean..." The captain blinked, bewildered. "What?"

"Your...I mean...I..." Lacus was bright red, and suddenly Murrue understood. "Of course..." she replied with a gentle smile. Nervously, the girl edged forward, cautiously placing a hand on her friend's rounded stomach. After a moment, her pale face lit up into a delighted smile as the tiny baby girl kicked softly. Murrue giggled at the awed expression. "It's nothing that special. Try living with it 24/7. It's as if she never sleeps.." Lacus laughed, but still looked wistful. "I'd love to. More than anything.."

The captain watched her friend, amber eyes soft and gentle. She knew how much Lacus loved Kira, and also knew that her feelings were reciprocated by Kira - but he was too shy to say anything to the beautiful girl. "One day you will. Trust me. Look at Mwu and I..it took us two and a half years for any of this to happen.." Lacus nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Even if we do..it's not easy for Coordinators to have children. I'd love more than anything for it to happen, but..." Murrue hugged her friend gently. "It'll be fine..."

Lacus nodded, then brightened suddenly. "Oh..have you thought of a name for her yet?" The girl's blue eyes shone with mischief at her friend's blush. "It's only a little while before she'll be born, after all.." The older woman's blush didn't fade, and she gazed down at the deck. "We've thought of a few ideas...but none that really stick."

"What does Fllaga-san think?" Lacus asked, and Murrue sighed, her expression one of slight exasperation. "He's thought of a few, but he says that his favourite name in the world...is mine." Her cheeks were bright red, and Lacus giggled. "How romantic!"

"It is kind of sweet," Murrue admitted. "But he can be so embarrassing sometimes - the idiot.."

"He might be an idiot," said her friend with a soft smile. "But he's _your_ idiot.."

_It's true,_ Murrue thought later, letting the hot water stream through her auburn hair as she stood in the shower. _He is an idiot sometimes..but he's also **my** idiot. Despite everything, I love him with all my heart, and I always will..._Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry with another towel. Checking the small digital clock on the bedside table, she smiled, stretching out. Mwu was still on shift, and would be for at least another two hours. Drying off her hair, she donned her pyjamas, the pale blue fabric soft against her skin. _This little lady's kept me awake the last two nights. I need to catch up on some sleep.._

Flicking off the light, she climbed into bed, smiling as she curled up under the covers. She felt comfortable, warm and drowsy, and soon was almost asleep. But just before she nodded off, the door to the room opened, and her husband returned. Slipping off his jacket and trousers, Mwu climbed into the bed beside her without a word, sliding a warm arm around her waist. Murrue smiled sleepily. "How come you're done so early?" she murmured, and he chuckled softly, pressing a warm kiss to the back of her neck. "Maintenance was all done. Lucky me..." His hand moved to caress her stomach. "How are you and the princess? Didn't you have a checkup today?"

"I did," she replied, stifling a yawn. "And we're both fine.." Mwu kissed her again, and settled down, resting his head against hers. Murrue sighed happily at the warmth, the happy noise almost a purr. Right now, at this moment, there was nothing else she wanted in the whole world. Herself, her husband, and their baby...although she still didn't have a name. _What shall we call her?_ The soft breathing from behind her told her that Mwu was already asleep, so she couldn't ask him._ We can't go on like this, just calling the baby 'her'. She needs a name..._

Then it hit her. A bolt from the blue, the idea coming from nowhere.

_Rin...Her name..is Rin..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Lol. And yes, I did ask Sky for permission first. I thought it would be cute.

Please read and review! )


	16. Chapter 16

She eyed the paperwork covering the small wooden desk with a rueful smile, twirling a pen in her fingers. All the reports, ideas, thoughts and questions from the last seven months of the peace talks..they were all here on the desk. All waiting to be collected together and filed. Sighing, she turned in the chair to look out of the window. This tiny office had been set up for her in the hotel in Copernicus where the final stages of the peace talks had been taking place, and to tell the truth, she preferred it to her own office on board her ship. Here, there was sunlight, wind, green things...nothing you could find on board a battleship. Standing up, she placed a hand to the glass, tugging open the window a little to let the breeze blow through her auburn hair. Smiling, this time for real, she closed her eyes, and rubbed at her stomach. _C'mon Rin, settle down..._Ever since early that morning, her unborn daughter had seemed to make it her mission to kick as hard as she damn well could. _Trust me, sweetie..we know you're there.._

For some reason, she was also very uncomfortable. Taking another look at the work waiting for her, Murrue sighed, sitting back down, and trying to continue. But baby Rin wouldn't settle, fidgeting and squirming. The young captain closed her eyes, and leaned back in the chair. Not only was her daughter seemingly trying to kick her way out...she had a terrible backache. Standing up again, Murrue wandered around, hoping it would help.

"Murrue-san?" A familiar head was peeking around the door, violet eyes twinkling. "A few of us are going to go get something to eat down in the restaurant. You want anything?"

"Oh, Kira-kun!" Smiling, she shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry right now. I'll - " She broke off as a sudden spasm of pain hit her. Frowning a little, she rubbed her stomach. Kira looked confused. "Are you okay, Murrue-san?" She nodded, sitting back in her chair. "Yes..I'm all right." _What was that?_ A few moments later, the spasm hit again. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead. Kira, by now concerned, entered the room and leaned over the desk to gaze at his friend. "You sure are pale..are you sure you're all right?"

_No, of course I'm not all right. It hurts like hell..._Opening amber eyes, she forced a smile on her face. "Yes..." Then the pain hit again, far, far worse than it had before. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gasped involuntarily, leaning forward and curling her hands into fists. "This..." Moving around to where she was sitting, Kira gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know for sure, Murrue-san...but it sure looks like you're...having contractions.."

_Contractions? That means...no. No way. I can't..._She looked up at her young friend, eyes suddenly full of fear and worry. "But I can't be..." she denied. "I still have five weeks left.." Standing up, she made her way over to the window, pacing back and forth. _It's just cramps. If I keep walking, they should go away. _

But they didn't. A few moments later, she was hit by a wave of pain so agonising that she couldn't prevent herself from crying out, her knees buckling. Running to her side, Kira took her arm, supporting her. "Come on, Murrue-san..let's get you to the hospital, okay?"

The journey to the city's hospital was hurried, frantic, as was the rush to the maternity ward once they were there. But Murrue didn't remember any of it. Her focus was turned inwards, mind racing. _Please...please don't let this happen. She still has five weeks left..she's not ready yet..it's not time..._Staring up at a person she didn't recognise, she grabbed his arm. "Please...find Mwu.."

As she was taken into a delivery room, the doctor she had pleaded with turned to Kira. "Who's Mwu? The baby's father?" The boy nodded. "Her husband. I have to go get him.." Running out of the hospital, he ran to the car. _Please..let the traffic be okay..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel_'s hangar bay was quiet, barely a soul to be seen. Frantically, Kira searched for a sign of his friend, for the tall frame, or a flash of the blonde hair. "Mwu-san? Mwu-san!"

Then, to his eternal gratitude, his friend poked his head out from behind a Murasame, smiling. "Yeah? What is it, kid?"

"Murrue-san's in hospital!" yelled back Kira. "I think her baby's coming!" Mwu froze, visibly paling, azure eyes widening. _"What?! _There's...no way! She..._"_ Beside him, Murdoch poked his shoulder. "Go on..you need to go to her.."

Abandoning his work, he raced over to where the boy was waiting. "How long ago did you take her there?" As the two of them ran out of the ship to where the car was waiting, Kira racked his brains. "I don't know. The traffic there and to the dock wasn't so bad...maybe...fifteen minutes?"

As the car sped through the city streets, Mwu slumped back in the passenger seat, head in his hands. _There's no way the baby should be coming...Murrue still has a few weeks left before she's due. Please..let it be a false alarm..._He remembered her telling him that _Archangel_'s sickbay didn't have the facilities necessary for delivering and caring for a newborn baby - that she would have to go to one of the hospitals in Copernicus for that. At the time, he'd been happy about that. But now...he wished fervently that the hospital and the ship weren't so far apart. _Well...this is it. I'm gonna be a dad..._His heart was pounding rapidly, and not even the breeze blowing through the open window made his breathing any easier.

_She'll be here soon...Rin. _Despite his worry, he had to smile a little, remembering when Murrue had told him the name she had picked out for their daughter.

_She lay in his arms, sighing contentedly as he stroked her rounded stomach. "I think she likes that just as much as I do..." she murmured softly, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "Don't you, Rin?"_

_"'Rin'?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling. "I thought of it last night. Do you like it?" Mwu closed his eyes, testing out the sound of the name. "Rin.." He grinned, pressing gentle kisses to her neck and cheek. "It sounds great.."_

_"Are you okay with all this now?" she asked, worry present in her soft voice. She turned a little in his arms so her amber eyes were fixed on his blue ones. "With me, and Rin..and the way things are? About...being a father?" He grinned, closing his eyes and pulling her close. "Of course I am..." he replied, twining his fingers in her dark hair. "I already told you.." She sighed again, this time in relief. "I'm glad. I love you.."_

_I told her..I loved her too. And Rin.._ he thought, blue eyes focused on the line of parked cars outside the looming white building of the hospital. _And I always will.._ As Kira pulled up outside the maternity ward, he jumped out, flashing a nervous grin at the boy. "Thanks, kid.." Kira nodded, smiling back. "When she's born, call us, okay?" Mwu dashed inside the hospital, glancing around wildly. _Where is she? _"Murrue?! _Murrue!_"

A passing nurse stopped at his call, and turned to him. "Is someone you know here?" He nodded fervently. "My wife, Murrue La Fllaga. She was brought in here about twenty-five minutes ago. Please, can you tell me where she is?" The nurse paused for a moment, then nodded. "Follow me." She ran down a left-turning corridor, passing various doors as Mwu followed breathlessly. Finally, she stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. "In here..." Thanking her vaguely, he pushed open the door and peeked inside. "Murrue?"

"Mwu!" Her eyes were wide and scared, face flushed hectic red. Without another word, she held out her arms, hugging him tightly as he sat down on the bed beside her. Her heart was racing, slender body shaking. "Hey, hey, sweetheart, it's okay. Calm down.." he murmured softly. Pulling away, he wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her hand with the other. "I'm here now..." Murrue nodded, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I was waiting..for you.." she murmured. "I thought you wouldn't make it in time..and I didn't want Rin to be born without her daddy being here.." She smiled, although the expression was a little shaky. "I held on as long as I could.." Despite his worry, Mwu couldn't help chuckling, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her sweat-soaked cheek. She smiled again, then all of a sudden, cried out, squeezing his hand as tightly as she could, her fingernails digging into the skin. When the wave passed, she managed a rueful grin. "I didn't know..that it would hurt this much.. I.." Then another spasm of pain hit her, and she leaned forward, curling her toes with effort. All Mwu could do was hold on to her. _I've never felt so damn helpless in my whole life. She's in so much pain...and it's all my fault..._

"It isn't your fault..." she gasped, breathing heavy. "I..I wanted this..so don't blame yourself.." She looked up at him, the love clear to see in her amber eyes. Bringing the hand that held hers closer, she kissed it, and smiled again. Mwu nodded, wrapping his arm a little tighter around her waist. _Sometimes I think..she can read my mind... _A nurse attending checked Murrue, and looked up at the couple. "It won't be long now," she said softly. "This little one sure is impatient. What I need you to do for me..is push when I tell you to, okay?" Murrue nodded, taking a deep breath as another wave of pain washed over her. Her whole body was shaking with fatigue, and no small amount of fear. This pain was the worst she had ever experienced, and all she could do was hold on tightly to her husband, and follow the nurse's instructions. _I..I'm scared..._ she thought, squeezing Mwu's hand. _She's so tiny...she isn't supposed to be born for another five weeks. Why...did this have to happen now?_ But there was nothing she could do. Whether she liked it or not, Rin was going to be born soon. Swallowing her fear, she closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could, shutting out the pain and everything around her.

"Murrue..stop!" Opening her eyes, she glanced up at Mwu. His blue eyes were wide, scarred face full of fear. "Why?" she asked softly. The baby was coming..why stop? She looked to the nurse, who nodded, looking oddly calm. "The cord..is wrapped around the baby's neck," she said. "I have to untangle it..but I need you to stop.."

Those words, spoken so calmly, sent a jolt of terror through Murrue. _If I keep pushing, my baby could die...But..I can't stop! _The pain hit her hard, and she couldn't prevent herself from crying out, her other hand curled so tightly into a fist that her fingernails drew blood. "I can't..." she gasped. "I can't stop it!"

"Yes, you can.." The voice was deep, gentle, and steady...a voice she loved. Mwu's voice. He leaned in close to her, his presence offering comfort. "Just concentrate, okay? Concentrate, and hold onto my hand. Squeeze as hard as you like, I don't mind. But don't you let go.." Looking up at him, she nodded, managing a smile. "Okay.." The two of them sat there for a time, how long, neither of them knew. She sat leaning back against his chest, eyes closed, hand entwined with his. The pain still hit her in waves, but his voice was always present, encouraging her, comforting her.

"Okay," came the nurse's voice. "It's all right now.." After one last glance at Mwu, one smile, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Here we go..._

Mwu smiled back at his wife, not even flinching as she squeezed his hand so tightly it almost cut off the circulation. Gently, he brushed aside a lock of her sweat-soaked hair, and kissed her cheek again. _She's so scared...but at the same time, she's still the bravest person I've ever known. Much braver than me. All I can do for her is just be here, so I will..._

When the nurse had mentioned the cord being wrapped around the baby's neck...he freely admitted he'd been terrified. After everything, all they had been through together...them finding out, her accident, their wedding...the thought that they could lose their daughter like that had been too terrible to even contemplate. _But it's going to be all right..._As that last thought crossed his mind, the pressure on his hand was suddenly lifted, and Murrue sank back into the pillows with a gasp of relief. Mwu glanced up sharply as the nurse bore away something in her arms to the back of the room. _No, not 'something', **someone**. Rin... _Beside him, Murrue propped herself up on her elbows, amber eyes filled with confusion...and fear. Mwu didn't understand the problem, until she spoke.

"Why...isn't she crying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Drama! Cliffhangers! Lololololololololololol.

:hides in bomb shelter: )


	17. Chapter 17

The doctors were all gathered at the far end of the room, grouped around a small table. One of them was bending over, doing something that the two on the hospital bed couldn't make out. The two were watching, hearts in their mouths, her hand held tightly in his. Their baby daughter had just been born, but five weeks premature, and she had never uttered a sound as the doctors bore her away, not even a whimper. In fact, from where the man was sitting, the tiny infant hadn't even been moving. He watched, azure blue eyes fixed on the group of medical staff intently as one of them worked on the baby. Mwu could hear the voice faintly, a mutter of 'one, two, three...', and he closed his eyes. _CPR. She's...not breathing. They're trying to save her..._Opening his eyes, he looked at his wife. Murrue was half-sitting up on the bed, her thin hand clasped in his own, amber eyes fixed on the doctors. Her beautiful face was ashen pale, but her chin was set and determined. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't make out the words.

_She's talking to the baby...to Rin,_ he realised. Even though her words weren't audible, he knew that Murrue was silently willing her newborn daughter to breathe, to live. She wasn't giving up.

_She'll never change,_ he thought, his arm settling a little further around her waist. _She never gives up. And that same spirit, that determination - I'm sure that Rin has it too. She must..._Closing his eyes, Mwu prayed for the life of the child...his little girl. _C'mon, sweetie, breathe, okay? For me and your mom. God..I know you don't owe me a damn thing after all the stuff I've done. But even if you don't do it for me...do it for Murrue. Let our kid live..please..._Forcing his eyes open, he gazed at Murrue again. Her eyes and cheeks shone with tears, lip trembling as she kept willing Rin to live. _After all she's been through, losing the one she loved before, me leaving her alone for two years, and that accident that almost caused her to lose Rin in the first place...doesn't she deserve some happiness?_ Kissing her cheek, he pulled her a little closer, breathing in the scent of her hair. _Please...if we lose our baby now..it'd kill her..._

And, as if hearing their silent pleas, there was a tiny cough, then a splutter, then, ear-splittingly loud, yet, the most welcome noise either of the two had ever heard...Rin began to cry.

Murrue's hand tightened on Mwu's, and she moved to sit up straight in shock. "Is she..." she asked, her voice so strained it came out as a whisper. Her other hand clenched the covers, her heart racing. _Is she...is Rin..._The doctor who had been performing CPR smiled, leaning back against the wall with relief, and a nurse carefully brought over the wrapped bundle. "She's very small, but not what's classed as premature." Very gently, she placed the baby into Murrue's arms. "She's going to be just fine. We're going to need to keep the two of you in for a few days, just for observation, however. The birth was very tough on both of you..." Murrue nodded, but her eyes were focused on the bundle in her arms. She could hear the faint breathing of the tiny girl, and moved back a fold of the white hospital blanket to look at the face of her daughter for the first time. What she saw..made her gasp.

_She's...so beautiful. She's perfect..._Rin was sleeping now, but as Murrue watched, one of the baby's tiny hands curled and uncurled in her slumber. She already had a wispy cap of dark brown hair, and her skin was creamy pale...she really was perfect.

"Hello, Rin.." she whispered, more tears breaking free to slide down her cheeks. Bringing the baby close, she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. _I can't believe it. My daughter...no, **our** daughter_. Looking up at her husband, more tears escaped as she saw his expression.

Mwu's gaze was fixed on the baby, blue eyes wide and astonished. His expression was one of wonder, and Murrue couldn't help smiling. "You're a daddy, Mwu.." she murmured, voice as soft as possible so as not to wake the sleeping Rin. "Would you like to hold her?"

Gingerly, Mwu held out his arms, and Murrue carefully handed him their daughter. He cradled her close, staring down into the tiny face. "She looks just like you.." he breathed. The dark-haired woman blushed. "You...really think so?"

"Sure I do," he replied, forgetting to lower his voice. "She's gorgeous.." The sound of his deep voice caused Rin to stir, and she awoke, looking up at the one who held her. Mwu smiled in delight, fingers moving to gently caress his daughter's face. "She has blue eyes.." he said softly. _Like mine. She looks like her mother...but she has eyes the same colour as me..._ In his arms, Rin closed her eyes again, and settled back down to sleep, seemingly happy in her father's embrace. He grinned again, taking her tiny hand in between a finger and thumb, as if to shake it. But instead, the baby girl's hand curled around his finger, holding on tightly. _What the..._ The simple touch, the instinctive grasp...he hadn't been prepared for it, and his heart sped up. Without him noticing, a single tear slid down his cheek.

Murrue smiled as she watched her husband and daughter together. At first, she had still been a little worried. Worried that Mwu still hadn't accepted the idea of being a father. But as she gazed at his face, she knew now that there was nothing to worry about. The look in his eyes...she recognised it. _He loves her. Completely, just like I do. I'm so glad..._Lying back in the bed, the woman sighed, still watching her family. Mwu noticed, and reached out with one hand to stroke her cheek. "You're tired, huh, sweetheart?

Murrue smiled somewhat drowsily at his touch, leaning into his hand. "Well..she woke me up early.." she murmured, eyelids fluttering. Now that she knew that Rin was okay, and that the little girl had her father's love...she could sleep. "Thank you. For giving me her, and for being here. I love you..."

Mwu chuckled softly, carefully placing their sleeping daughter into the cot by the side of the bed, and covering her with a blanket. "I love you too, Murrue," he replied, brushing a lock of dark hair from her face. "You get some sleep, and I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?" She nodded, her head moving just a fraction, her eyes already closed. She barely felt him move the thin blankets up to cover her, or felt the loving kiss he gave her...but she smiled anyway, slipping into dreams of her family, and their future.

Flicking off the light in the small room, Mwu left his wife to sleep, walking down the brightly lit corridors of the hospital, lost in his thoughts. _At first..even up until just a few weeks ago, although I never could have told Murrue...I was still having problems with the idea of being a father. I just got my life back...it's been barely eight months since I recovered my memories, and the first thing that happened after I did...is that Murrue ended up pregnant. It wasn't what I expected or wanted. I wanted...things to be the way they were before. Just me and her together, catching up on everything we'd missed. But instead..._

_At first, I resented the idea of a baby. I mean, neither of us had ever considered the idea of a kid - we had spent too long apart. And I didn't want to share her with **anyone**. But now..._

He grinned, moving to gaze out of the window. The orbit of the moon was beginning to take Copernicus away from the sunlight, and what passed for 'dusk' here was fast approaching. _Has it been that long? I never realised..._

Yes, he admitted freely to himself that he hadn't wanted to be a father at first. But now...now it was different. As soon as he had first looked into the face of his newborn daughter...everything had changed. _At that moment..I fell in love. All that worrying, all the nervousness...it seemed so idiotic when I looked at her. Murrue and I missed out on so much together...but she was right, what she said before - maybe this really is nature's way of telling us that we've wasted enough time.._

_We have the chance of a life together...something we always wanted. And..._Turning, he walked back to the room where Murrue was sleeping, and sat back down beside her in the half-darkness. His beloved was still fast asleep, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Taking her hand, he kissed it softly, then leaned over the cot to pick up the sleeping baby Rin. The child never stirred, but burbled in her slumber, and Mwu couldn't help smiling, his heart melting. _We're gonna have fun, you, your mom and me. When this is over, we're gonna go home, back to Earth, and be a family..._Leaning down, he kissed the baby on the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent.

In the bed, unseen by him, Murrue was watching, sleepy amber eyes softened with love and happiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :points: Done! Because Sky asked for it :glares: XD

Please read and review! )


	18. Chapter 18

"You promised you'd call! Everyone's been worried sick!"

The blonde man looked surprised at this tirade, then slapped his forehead in frustration, brushing past the speaker to walk onto the _Archangel_. "Sorry kid," he said apologetically. "There were...some problems," he said as he walked towards his room. "But it's okay now. Murrue's fine, Rin's fine, I'm just here to pick up some of her stuff, and then I'm heading back to the hospital."

"'Rin'?"

Mwu turned to his younger friend, and for the first time, smiled, scarred face lighting into a broad grin. "Yup. Rin La Fllaga. She was born 5PM yesterday." His smile was one of unmistakeable pride, and Kira laughed. "Someone sounds like the proud father," he remarked, leaning back against the wall. "Is Murrue-san okay?" Mwu nodded, letting himself into the room he shared with his wife. "She's tired," he replied. "But it's to be expected. Rin's birth took a lot out of her. But, being Murrue, she's already up and wandering about..going stir-crazy at being cooped up in hospital. They moved her into a ward with some other women, and now she and they are comparing notes on childcare." He rolled his eyes, but Kira could quite clearly tell his friend was happy, very much so. "This suits you, doesn't it?" he asked, as he watched Mwu poke through the tiny dresser in his room, stuffing odds and ends into a bag. "More than I thought it would. Marriage, fatherhood...it's all about stability, something you never had before.."

The blonde man turned back to Kira. "And you're still a nosy kid." he pointed out, zipping up the bag and walking out, locking the door behind him. "I'll take these back for Murrue, and I'll be back here later this afternoon." Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he strode down the corridor, Kira following behind. "You're going back to the hospital?" he asked, and Mwu nodded. "For a few hours." He turned to the boy, a faint smile on his face. "You wanna come too, huh?"

Kira smiled. "I'd like that very much. Would it be all right if.."

"If you brought the pink princess?" Mwu asked, and smiled again, this time the smile was true. "Sure. I bet Murrue would love to see the two of you. She told me that she thinks of you and the princess as a younger brother and sister." The boy beamed in delight at those words, and ran off to find Lacus. Mwu watched him go with a soft laugh, then carried on walking back to where his car was waiting. _The kid's so fond of Murrue...and so is the pink princess. Murrue told me that the two of them took care of her in those two years, as did Bartfeld.._

She was sitting up in the hospital bed, reading an old magazine. Rin slept soundly in a cot by the bedside, occasionally waving a little arm in her slumber. Murrue smiled, reaching down to adjust the blanket tucked around her daughter. "Your daddy will be here soon," she told the sleeping baby. At those words, exactly as if she could understand what her mother was saying, Rin opened her cobalt-blue eyes, looking up at her. Murrue giggled. "You're going to be such a daddy's girl..." The infant burbled softly, curling and uncurling one tiny hand. Leaning back against the pillows, the dark-haired woman sighed, gazing out of the window at the bright morning light. It had been just under twenty-four hours since she'd been brought to the hospital in labour...and despite the fact that she and her daughter had all but recovered from the birth, the doctors still wouldn't let her go back home - back to her ship.

Pushing back the thin covers, she climbed out of bed and pottered over to the window, smiling as the sunlight warmed her. _I wish I could go outside. I hate being cooped up here..._Reaching up, she tried to tug open the window to let in some fresh air, but before she could, she heard a soft snuffle, then a whimper...then baby Rin began to cry.

"Oh, sweetie..." Reaching down into the cot, Murrue picked up her little girl, beginning to rock her back and forth. "Ssssshh...don't cry..." Bringing the child close to kiss her lovingly, she began to hum a lullaby, sitting down on the narrow hospital bed. "Are you hungry?" Rin's little face was screwed up in discomfort, and she waved her arms, wailing loudly. Her mother simply smiled, continuing to hum the lullaby as she fed her daughter, stroking her wispy hair. "There now, is that better?"

_It feels strange still...to think that I helped create this little life...that I'm a mother now. Will I still be a good captain now that I have her? _But, gazing into the innocent blue eyes of the tiny girl in her arms, Murrue had to admit...that none of that seemed to matter now. _And wasn't the whole point of fighting...to create a world where it would be safe for children to grow up? We just never anticipated a child of our own so soon, that's all..._

"Murrue-san!"

Turning in surprise, the young woman's pale face lit up in delight. "Kira-kun! Lacus-san!" She sat a little further up in the bed as her friends came closer, brushing back dark hair from her face. "Sorry, I'm not very presentable right now.." she said with a laugh. In her arms, still awake, Rin stared wide-eyed at the newcomers. Lacus beamed as she gazed at the baby, pale blue eyes full of awe. "She's beautiful, Murrue-san..."

"She is, isn't she?," replied the young captain softly, adjusting the blanket around her daughter. "More beautiful than I thought she'd be.."

"What are you talking about?" asked a familiar voice, as a warm arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulders, and a loving kiss was pressed to her cheek. "_You're_ her mom...how could she be anything _but_ beautiful?" Murrue blushed fiercely at those words, and both Kira and Lacus laughed. Mwu himself just grinned, leaning over to lift Rin out of her mother's arms and cradle her in his own. "Hey there, princess, have you been good for your mom?" he asked the baby seriously, reaching down to tap her little nose with a finger. Rin burbled, waving an arm to try and catch the finger, and Kira chuckled, leaning back against a chair. "You're gonna be a good dad, Mwu-san," he remarked, and Lacus nodded in agreement. Murrue smiled, reaching to retrieve her daughter. Mwu pouted at that, and the woman shook her head. "Let other people hold her, Mwu.." Ignoring her husband's whine, she instead carefully placed Rin into Lacus' arms. The pink-haired girl's face was a picture, and she seemed unable to take her eyes off the baby's face. Rin herself stared up at the girl, perhaps realising that this was someone she hadn't seen before.

Mwu grinned, his arm still around his wife's shoulders. "Better watch it kid. You'll be next..." Kira flushed brilliant scarlet, and he murmured something incoherent. Murrue giggled, leaning against her husband's chest as she watched the young couple together. Lacus was smiling, the expression on her flawless face decidedly maternal as she cradled baby Rin in her arms. Kira was watching his girlfriend and the baby, looking more than a little nervous, especially when Lacus turned to him. "Aren't you going to hold her, Kira?" she asked softly. "I'm sure Murrue-san won't mind..." Murrue nodded, smiling. "Of course not.."

But Kira backed away. "Uhhh...no, that's okay, really.." Lacus sighed, but didn't say anything more, instead carefully (and more than a little reluctantly) handing Rin back to her mother.

"Boy, did the kid look scared," observed Mwu later, his head tilted to the side to rest on top of his wife's. Murrue smiled at that, leaning back against him. "He loves Lacus-san in his own way, but I think her reaction to Rin kind of frightened him. They're both just children themselves still.." She closed her eyes, snuggling up to him. "But then again, in a way...so are you..." Mwu pretended to scowl at that, but hugged her anyway. "You think I'll grow up any now?" he asked, taking her hand. Murrue didn't open her eyes, but she did squeeze his hand. "I think you already have, just a little.." she replied. "Last night..you didn't leave, did you? You stayed here with me.."

"Yeah," he admitted, looking over the top of her head to where Rin slept peacefully in her cot. "The nurse sure was mad, but she ended up letting me stay. I forgot I'd promised to tell the kid when the princess was born, but I'm glad I did. That way, it was just the three of us for the first few hours..." The young woman smiled. "Thank you.." She sighed, stretching out. "Can I go home? Back to the _Archangel_?" Mwu grinned, shaking his head. "The doc says you have to stay here for another couple of days, remember?"

Murrue grumbled, nuzzling close to him. "But Mwu..."

"No, no 'buts'," he replied. "The more you rest up, the sooner you and Rin can come home.." He stroked her hair gently. "I know, sweetheart...I want you both to come home too. But the docs here want to keep you in for observation, since she was early, and with the whole thing being so tough on you.." His captain opened one eye at that, huffing slightly. "You're wrapping me up in cotton wool again," she pointed out. "Even if I did go back to _Archangel_, you'd probably lock me in our room anyway to make sure I didn't leave, so what difference would it make?"

_She's right. And even if there was a problem, sickbay would be able to handle it. Besides, didn't I promise myself that she and I would never be apart again? _Pulling away from her, Mwu dug in the bag he'd brought with him, and fished out her robe. "Here, put this on," he told her. Murrue frowned a little, clearly confused. "Why?" But shaking her head, she donned the pale pink garment. The blonde man grinned, carefully wrapping the sleeping Rin in one of the blankets they had bought for her, then placing her in her mother's arms. "Perfect." he said with a nod, then without another word, he bent and lifted his wife into his arms. Murrue blinked, holding tightly to her daughter. "What are you doing?" she asked, and he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Taking you home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Mindless fluff and nonsense. But fun XD

Please read and review! )


	19. Chapter 19

The room was dark, just a thin sliver of pale light shining underneath the door to provide any illumination. Smiling, she closed her eyes again, nestled in the warmth of the blankets covering her, as well as the arms wrapped around her waist. She could hear and feel his soft breaths, and, if she listened carefully, the faint breathing of her baby daughter. The infant Rin, now almost four months old, was sound asleep in the bassinette close to her parents' bed, snugly wrapped in blankets, and never even stirred as her mother leaned out of bed to brush a finger over her tiny cheek.

_After all that's happened...here I am. Married and a mother...and only a year has passed. One year...since the ceasefire was declared between ZAFT and Orb, and the war ended. And now..we have peace, we're going home. Back to Earth..._Turning, Murrue gazed at the face of her sleeping husband, his expression one of peace. Reaching up, she gently traced a finger across his scarred nose, smiling as his nose twitched a little. After two years of loneliness, Mwu had returned to her, with nothing more than longer hair and a few scars to show for the incident that had almost taken his life. Seeing him there like that in the sickbay bed, blue eyes distant and impassive - it had brought all the feelings she had tried her best to suppress right back to the surface. Not even two years had been enough to lessen the hold he still had on her heart, or the strength of her love for him. She sighed, shaking her head. _It's as though you knew. As though you could tell how lonely I was, and came back to find me. Even though you didn't remember me at first, you still didn't leave when you could have. You..stayed with me, and I couldn't have been more grateful._

_Then, on the day you finally remembered, finally reclaimed your life...the first thing you did was take me into your arms and promise me that I'd never be alone again. That night, the first we had spent together in two years...it was wonderful, and I'll never forget it. How can I...when it gave us **her**? Our Rin...our daughter? _Snuggling close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled, breathing in his scent. _I know you were scared at first, and so was I. After the two of us being alone for so long, being hit with such a huge responsibility, one we had to shoulder together..it could have torn us apart. It took our friends, the people who know us best..to make us realise that our child was was a gift we could share, rather than a burden we had to shoulder. And then...we got married. I think that shocked everyone, but only because it happened so quickly, rather than the fact that it happened at all. Things took a while to settle down, of course, especially since you didn't believe that you deserved me after what the Alliance had made you do. But here we are...it's been eight months now, and we're both still happy._

Closing her eyes, Murrue smiled again as she imagined the expression on her best friend Erica's face when she arrived back home in Orb with a husband and four-month-old daughter in tow. Erica would kill her for not letting her know that she'd got married, let alone that she had a baby now. _She knows how lonely I was..and she made me promise that if I ever met someone else who stole my heart, that I'd let her give him the third degree...so she would be certain that my heart would never be broken again. But...I don't think she'll mind..._the young woman thought as she fell asleep, cocooned in a loving embrace.

The day _Archangel_ finally landed in Orb after more than a year spent in space, there was a large crowd waiting for them. Much had been made of the ship, her crew and their contribution to saving the small island nation, and there was a spontaneous burst of cheering when the stately battleship finally docked. Amongst the crowd were several workers from the Morgenroete dockyards, including the facility's director, Erica Simmons. She remembered all too well her friend's reluctance to board her ship again after two years, and also the change in her when _Archangel_ had returned to Orb for repairs. Murrue had seemed to have been in the grip of some terrible hidden pain, yet...there had been happiness there too. Erica had heard the rumours, of course. That Commander La Fllaga was somehow alive, but with amnesia, but she had intially dismissed the rumours as being just too far-fetched. After all, everyone had seen what had happened to Strike at Jachin Due...

But then, she had seen him. Standing in line the day _Archangel_ left for Copernicus, beside Murrue. As though he'd never left. His hair had been longer, his face scarred..but it was _him_, just like people had said. Standing with the others, Erica wondered just how her friend had fared in the last year, serving with someone who was so like, yet unlike, the man she had loved...

Then the outer door to the ship opened, her captain stepping out...and Erica had to stifle a gasp at the change in the younger woman. Murrue was smiling, happy in a way she hadn't been in years. Her amber eyes were bright, sparkling, and she appeared to have even gained some weight. As she saw Erica, her smile broadened, and she ran down the gangplank, embracing her friend. "Erica! How are you?!"

The older woman smiled back, returning the hug. "I'm fine. But what about you?" Stepping back, she looked Murrue up and down, shaking her head in amazement at how happy and healthy her friend looked. She was almost...glowing. The auburn-haired woman grinned. "A lot has happened. I could tell you, but it's easier to show you.." Turning, she looked back at the open doorway, but no-one else had appeared save for a few other crew members. She scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Will you get out here?" Slowly, a face peeked around the door, half-hidden by shadows save for the piercing blue eyes, but whoever it was wouldn't go any further. Huffing, Murrue stormed back up the gangplank. "Fine. You can stay there all day if you like. But give her to me." Reaching out, she lifted something from the person's arms, and walked back down to her friend, who gasped, eyes widening.

In Murrue's arms...was a baby. The child, a girl, was staring all around herself with wide blue eyes, the soft sea breeze ruffling her wispy dark hair. She was beautiful. Erica blinked, once, twice, then shook her head. "And who is this?" Murrue blushed, but smiled, hugging the baby close. "This is Rin. She was born four months ago, at Copernicus..." She looked up at her friend. "Would you like to hold her?"

Erica carefully lifted the baby into her own arms, gazing at her intently. "She looks just like you," she said softly, as Rin looked right back at her, clearly curious. "She's beautiful, Murrue.." Then she smiled, shaking her head. "I could always picture you as a mother...but who the hell is her father?" The younger woman smiled cheerfully. "I'll just get him," Running back up the gangplank, she grabbed the hand of whoever was there, and yanked them out into the daylight. "You can't hide forever!" she scolded. "What are you afraid of?" The man made a token effort of protesting, but sighed, following Murrue down to the dock. Erica raised an eyebrow. It was him - the Colonel. The man who looked like La Fllaga, but didn't seem to be him. Or was he? The way Murrue was acting around him, her exasperated sigh mixed with a loving smile..."Commander La Fllaga? I suppose I should have guessed.."

The blonde man grinned sheepishly, hand finding the back of his neck. "Yeah, well..."

"Let me guess," Erica said mildly, still holding little Rin. "You really _did_ have amnesia, but got your memories back because of some damn stupid heroic gesture that almost got you killed. And the very same night you remembered, you slept with Murrue and got her pregnant. How am I doing so far?"

Mwu's eyes widened, and he gulped. "Uhhh..." Murrue was giggling helplessly at his discomfort. "You guessed perfectly!" she gasped. "But at least he made up for it.." She held up her left hand, letting her friend see the two golden rings shining on the third finger. Erica leaned close, examining the jewellery. "_And_ you got married without letting me know.." Her friend shrugged, wrapping her arms around her husband's middle. "Things sort of just worked out this way.." she replied.

"I can see that," Erica said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm...not sure yet," admitted Murrue. "The house was destroyed...right now, the only home we have is _Archangel_. I guess we'll stay there until we can find a place of our own.." Her friend clucked in annoyance. "No, you won't," she said firmly, handing Rin back to her mother. "My husband's away on a fishing trip right now, and he's taken our son along with him. I don't know when he'll be back, but the spare room's plenty big enough for the three of you. You can come and stay with me for a while."

"But...Erica.." Murrue protested, glancing up at Mwu. The scarred man didn't say anything, but he did look surprised. Erica shook her head. "No 'buts'," She pointed back up to the ship. "Go on and get your stuff, and meet me back here. And don't you dare even _think_ about not coming!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later, Murrue sat on the beach, watching the sun set over the sea. Things had happened quickly since the _Archangel_ had returned to Earth. She and Mwu had stayed with Erica and her family until they had been able to find their own place, a tiny one-story house not far from the ocean. The garden was small, but there was enough space to plant the flowers she had so wanted. And not long after that, the two of them had taken their daughter to the beach for the first time. The look of wonder on Rin's face at the sight of the sea had brought smiles to both parents' faces.

_Both Rin and Mwu have taken to this life like ducks to water. I was worried that Rin would have trouble adjusting, since all she's known is the ship, but she's so happy. The way she is with Erica's son, too...she adores him, and he's so good with her. Erica even joked that she and her husband should have another baby, or that Mwu and I should. Mwu's face when she said that...it lit up. He told me later...that he'd love another child, a little brother or sister for Rin. And...so would I._

_Mwu loves it here. The heat bothers him a little, as it was cold where he grew up, but the fact that we live close to the beach makes it easier for him, I think. He enjoys his job as a test pilot, but he likes it even better when we can spend time on the beach, or in the ocean, and he plans to teach Rin to swim when she's a little older._

_He's so different now...so happy. He has a home, a job, me and Rin..and because of all that, he has something now he never had before._

_Stability._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Yes, this is the end. Well, almost. I plan an epilogue, as well as a short sequel set at Christmas time lol

Please read and review, and I hope you've all enjoyed reading! )


	20. Chapter 20

"Are we really on the _moon_, Mommy?" The little girl twirled around in a circle, little auburn pigtails bobbing as she did so. She looked up at her parents, large blue eyes full of wonder and delight. "It's so pretty here!" Her mother smiled, the expression warm and loving, and knelt down to place a hand on the child's head. "It certainly is. And do you know why we brought you to the moon for your birthday?"

The little girl shook her head. "Why?" The woman bent and lifted her daughter into her arms. "Because this is where you were born.." Murrue had to suppress a laugh as the girls eyes widened, and she looked around herself with renewed interest. She remembered all too well the events that had taken place on this day five years ago...the day Rin had been born. That day had been confusing, frightening and wonderful all at once, and one she would always remember. Her daughter had been a firebrand since the day she was born, always getting into mischief, but was so utterly adorable, she only had to smile, her wide blue eyes full of innocence...and no-one could ever stay angry at her. Right now, that smile and those eyes were focused right on her. "I come from the _moon_?" she asked, looking straight up at the huge overhead windows of Copernicus. "Was Amber born here too?" She looked to the side of her mother, where her father stood gently smiling. In his arms was a toddler...her little sister, who had been born when Rin was two. Mwu shook his head, kissing the toddler's ruffled strawberry-blonde curls. "No, Amber was born back home. Don't you remember?"

Rin considered this for a moment. "Not really," she admitted, wiggling her legs until Murrue set her back down. "But how come you and Mommy were here on the moon, Daddy?" Mwu smiled, shifting little Amber to the other arm, and taking his wife's hand with the other. "You remember me telling you that me and your mommy were soldiers? Well, our ship was here for a whole year, and your mommy and I even got married on the ship." Rin nodded and smiled, taking her mother's hand. "So what can we do now?"

Murrue pointed down the street, to where a large, fluidly sculpted building stood. "We're going there," The little girl frowned a little, confused. "What is it?" As they neared the building, the brightly coloured paintings and murals on the outside caught Amber's eye, and she squealed in delight, bouncing up and down in her father's arms. "Fishies!!" Mwu chuckled, trying to keep his hold on the excited toddler. "Yep, fishies," he replied, smiling at the happiness in his youngest child's marigold eyes. Rin herself was staring in awe as the little family walked inside the large aquarium, the blue-painted walls covered with pictures and descriptions of the fish and other marine animals the place had to show. Ever since she had been old enough to walk and talk, she had been fascinated with the sea and the creatures living within it, and had constantly been begging her parents to take her to the city aquarium back home in Orb, but there had never been the time.

But today _was_ her birthday, after all...

For several hours, the four of them wandered around the building, gazing at the large tanks full of all kinds of aquatic life. Patterned angelfish swam to and fro, eyeing the schools of tetras and other fish, and the little five-year-old watched them with amazement, hands pressed to the glass. "They're so pretty, Mommy..." she breathed. Murrue and Mwu smiled, hands still clasped together. Travelling here had cost a great deal, as had booking a hotel suite. But it was all worth it to see the happiness on their little girl's face, as well as the memories this city brought back. Of their dates, the few days they had spent here a little while after their wedding, of Rin's birth...so much of their life was tied to this place. Wrapping an arm around her husband's waist, Murrue snuggled close. Amber was fast asleep, her head on her father's shoulder, one tiny hand curled tightly around his shirt. "I guess all this was too exciting for her, huh?" Mwu asked, and she nodded, eyes closed.

After the aquarium trip, the small family walked to a cafe close by, telling Rin that they were going to buy drinks and ice creams. But instead, as the glass door swung open, the little girl's face lit up, and she ran forward to embrace the people waiting there. "Auntie Lacus! Uncle Kira! Auntie Erica!!" The three people smiled happily, Erica bending down to welcome her young goddaughter into an embrace. "Hello, Rin, sweetheart. Are you enjoying your birthday?" The five-year-old nodded brightly, hugging Erica. "Uh-huh! Mommy and Daddy took me to the aquarium!!" Murrue and Mwu themselves sat down at the table, the blonde man gently rousing the sleeping Amber. The three-year-old rubbed her eyes, peering around at everyone, and beamed in delight when she saw her beloved Auntie Lacus, scrambling from her father's lap across to the pink-haired girl. Rin sat in the middle of the little group as the guest of honour, between her mother and Erica, swinging her legs happily at the presents she recieved, as well as the birthday cake in the shape of a turtle, five candles glowing brightly.

Later that evening, back at the hotel suite, Murrue tenderly pulled the blankets up around her two sleeping daughters. Rin's face still wore a sunny smile, wavy dark hair streaming over the pillow, and Amber slept beside her older sister, little arms wrapped around the teddy bear she had been given. "Sweet dreams..." whispered the woman gently, kissing both children goodnight. Leaving the small room, she closed the door, stepping out into the main room of the suite. Mwu was standing there gazing out of the window, and she went to join him, slipping her hand into his. "You think we were right to come back here?" she asked softly, and he nodded, squeezing her hand. "It brought everything back," he said. "Of that year we spent here, and how much that year changed our lives. It also reminded me of what an ass I was..." His scarred face wore a rueful smile at the memory, and she cuffed him gently. "None of that," she scolded. "You more than made up for it." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Things were tough sometimes, like that time I had to go to PLANT, and how hard Rin's birth was. But our wedding was wonderful, and we even got the chance to renew our vows a year later, when all our friends were able to be there. And...we had Amber." She poked his nose. "And you got to choose her name.." Mwu grinned. "Well, she has eyes the exact same colour as her mom's, and I never thought I'd see anyone else with eyes as beautiful as yours. I had to name her after that, didn't I?" Murrue blushed, hiding her face in his shirt, and he laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "You're still so shy, even after all this time..."

"No, I'm not," she replied, tugging his shirt down so she could kiss him firmly. Her hands moved up to tangle in his long hair, and he smiled into the kiss, holding her to him. "Oh?" he said when they broke, face inches from hers, "_Someone_'s bold today.." Bending down, he lifted his wife into his arms, nuzzling into her neck. "Ya know, this is practically the place where we got married..." She smiled saucily at that, giggling as his lips tickled her skin. "And? Does that mean you have something _special_ planned?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just carried her across to the other bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( And there ye have it, ladies. I'd say gentlemen, but I don't think any have read this lol. Instead, I would like to say thanks to my three favourite reviewers/fellow MXM obsessives: irishdragon (aka Sis), Sky, and BirchFire. Love you guys! )


End file.
